I Fear Your Name Will Haunt Me Forever
by Blackroses191191
Summary: Oliver Wood has been attending Hogwarts for 5 years, and is going into his 6th, however there is a new girl... her name Ellie Strong. Will life carry on as it had the first five years or will Ellie make a dramatic change?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello to my loyal readers, I have been up dating this story which is why I haven't been publishing my Cedric story, don't worry I haven't abandonded it but a few people have been waitng for an update for this story for a while. If you have read the chapters before nothing important ahs change I have just changed the point of view as I feel it fits better for this story. the other chapters are being updated as swiftly as possible and i hope to have a chapter of my Cedric story out and the next chapter of this story out soon._

_Please Read and Review (it took me a while to realise what R&R meant lol) _

_Enjoy  
_

**PART ONE - Fun in the Corridors **

"Ellie, Albus wishes to see you." A stern voice sounded above Eleanor.

"I will go when I have finished reading" was the only reply that the woman to whom the stern voice belonged to received. Eleanor, who normally went by the name Ellie was lying on her bed nose buried inside the book before her.

"I hope you will behave yourself this year." The woman stated annoyed with being ignored. Ellie tore her eyes from the book before her once she had reached the end of the paragraph and saw one of the people she most treasured. Her hair slicked back into a neat and tidy bun at the top of her head, she had square glasses framing her hazel coloured eyes. She wore and emerald cloak and a slight caring smile was pulling at her thin lips. Ellie's blue eyes met her hazel ones, and Minerva was once again astonished to see Albus' eyes looking back at her.

"Minerva, my dear friend, don't worry, of course I won't." Ellie said with her most sincere tone and her face was straight however there was an amused glint in her eye, much like the twinkle Albus got. With that Ellie got up off the bed which she had been lying on until rudely interrupted. She picked up the skateboard that was leaning against the chest of drawers then tipped an imaginary hat towards Minerva, ran dragging the skateboard and then jumped on.

On the way to visit Albus, Ellie had to go down two flights of stairs and up some corridors. Ellie's laugh echoed through the empty hallways as she made her way to the office, the laugh reverberating from the stone walls surrounding her. Doing things like this is what made Hogwarts fun if Ellie was honest. She was also allowed to perform magic during the holidays, which nobody was really allowed to do.

When Ellie arrived at the ugly stone gargoyle she placed her skateboard up against the wall beside it and stood staring at it trying to remember the password. After five minutes of staring at it she announced "Acid pops" she still wasn't entirely sure that it was correct but it was the only sweet she could currently remember. Luckily the gargoyle stood aside and allowed her to stand on the spiralling staircase. She walked to the wooden door presented to her when at the top of the stairs and was just about to rap her knuckles against the old wood, completely ignoring the brass griffin that was meant to be used as a knocker, when she heard a voice from within the room say "Enter" Ellie wondered for a few moments how he managed to do that every time but then made her way into the office.

As Ellie wound her way through the small tables that litter the office which all had different magical instruments on them she started to wonder what her Grandfather wanted. She took up the seat opposite him, he was sitting behind his ornate desk which made him look very much as powerful as he is. He silver beard was reflecting the sunlight which hit him making him seem more majestic than usual.

"Hey Gramps, Watsup?" Ellie stated losing all of her manners but she found it insanely funny as Dumbledore tried to keep his face straight, and keep to the topic that he wanted to speak about.

"As you know this year you are attending Hogwarts for the first time. I have a question and also a request." Ellie knew that she would most probably not like the request but she nodded her head anyway knowing that he always got his own way. "I would like to know whether you are to be sorted or not. " Dumbledore said getting the attention of his Granddaughter. "I know that you will only be here for a year as that is what you have done everywhere else you have been and if you are not sorted it will help to stop you bonding with the whole house." He made his point and Ellie was clearly thinking about this decision.

"I can see your point about my making friends however where do you expect me to sleep or eat?" Ellie stated worriedly.

"Well I was thinking you could stay in your room where you stay in the summer and you can just choose a table to sit at during meals. I think you should choose the Gryffindor table but I am slightly bias, but you would make some good friends there. Now my request, I would like you to take a train." He informed Ellie going back to speaking in riddles as he loves to do, just to confuse everybody. Ellie's forehead creased into a small frown, if you looked into her blue eyes you could practically see the cogs turning in her head.

"Where to?" she asked clearly dreading the answer.

"Here." His one word answer seemed to confuse Ellie more.

"Is it me or do you only ever speak in riddles?" Ellie said, she was already at Hogwarts why should she take a train there?

"Tomorrow I would like you to take the Hogwarts Express from Kings cross station." He informed Ellie a smile finally made its way on to his face.

"But that sounds totally pointless, I mean I am already here!" she argued while pointing out the obvious.

"I know you are already here, however I want your experience of Hogwarts to be as close as possible to the real thing, and it will give you some time to make friends and seem like a normal student." Albus said he wanted his Granddaughter to make some friends before everyone discovered that she was related to him and would then only want to be friends with her as she was related to him. "Now get some sleep, you have a early start tomorrow, I will send someone to wake you in the morning." When he said that she knew that she was dismissed, and that what little of an argument she had put up had been ignored, she knew he had her best interest at heart so she nodded her head and left. She was upset that he had dismissed her as though she was just a student, but she thought she would have to get used to it.

"Goodnight." Ellie said, her voice was frosty she wouldn't forget about this argument for a while. Albus replied wishing her a goodnight and sighed knowing that his Granddaughter was going to be upset with him for a while. Ellie went down the spiral staircase and sighed wishing that the Ministry of Magic hadn't made her attend Hogwarts for at least a year. When she arrived at the bottom she saw Severus Snape standing there clearly waiting to talk to her. His greasy hair was hanging limply around his face which just showed that he had been brewing once again.

"Hey Sev, how are you?" Ellie asked him politely wondering why he was clearly waiting to talk to her.

"I am well thank you, just finished brewing the last of the potions for Poppy for this year, no doubt most of them will be used on Harry Potter but that remains to be seen." He had answered her question and any others she would have asked as small talk so he could get to the reason he had been waiting for her. "Why are you not taking potions next year?" he asked and then continued just before she started talking. "I was looking forward to officially teaching you finally and you haven't written it down in your options." He declared clearly feeling slightly hurt that she didn't want to take his subject. I was apparently a natural at potions and he would have enjoyed teaching someone who actually appreciated the subtle art of potion making.

"You know I love Potions, but I don't want to take it this year, I already have my NEWT, I took it when I took my OWL's so if I had failed I would have taken it, but I got an Outstanding and we both know that you can't get any higher so why should I do all that extra work for no reason?" I asked him. During our conversation we had been walking towards my room and we had finally reached it. Ellie was happy that she had passed, not that she didn't enjoy spending time with Sev, but she didn't want to have to write three hundred essays on why certain ingredients act in certain ways with other ingredients.

"Congratulations on your NEWT, you worked really hard for it." He said to Ellie not making full eye contact with her, she could tell he was disappointed, but she didn't know how to console him. "I am taking you to Kings Cross station tomorrow, we can talk a little then, I haven't seen you much this summer. Even if you will be half asleep." Sev's voice had a hint of amusement in it and Ellie smiled in response knowing he was most likely correct.

"Good night Sev." Ellie said and walked into her room. Waiting and wondering what tomorrow would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again! Two edited chapters in one day woop, hopfully I will get a third crossed fingers. Read and review please I would like to know if this version is better than the last __for those who read it._

_Enjoy! _

**PART TWO - Before Noon**

"Excuse me Miss, but you have to get up" a house-elf named Daisy informed Ellie at a ludicrous hour. The Elf had been attempting to wake her for ten minutes by this point.

"Fine" Ellie said a childish pout on her face. "But Whhhhy?" she whined hoping that the Elf wouldn't know or eventually give up.

"You have to get the train" the Elf replied, Ellie knew she was out gunned, the Elf would have been told by her Grandfather that she had to get up and dressed and if she didn't by herself the Elf was entitled to get her out of bed in any way necessary.

"Great fun" Ellie said sarcastically, she was not happy about doing this, she wanted to spend her last day in Hogwarts castle doing everything she loved, whether it was brewing potions, racing Filch through the school to see who could get to any destination first or pulling some pranks on Minerva with Peeves. "Daisy will you please start calling me Ellie, I have a feeling we will be seeing a lot more of each other." Ellie guessed that she would see Daisy every morning until she was used to getting up early again. She also knew that in that time the odds were Daisy wouldn't start calling her Ellie, which was a bit of a shame in her eyes.

Ellie then dragged herself out of the warm and comfortable bed, and found something to wear this was a difficult decision as she wanted to look presentable but still be comfortable for the long day she was about to embark on. Eventually she decided on a muggle band t-shirt and a pair of black jeans that clung to her lower legs, she spend five minutes finding her yellow all stars which had some stars drawn on the white toe from when she had finished her written exams for her OWL's and was bored. She found her purple rucksack with black spots and place a cushion and thin blanket within it so she could sleep on the train.

En-route to the Great Hall she dropped into the kitchens and saw all the House Elves running around already cooking for the Welcoming Feast. She interrupted one of the Elves and asked them for some blueberries, strawberries and raspberries for the journey, and a flask of pumpkin juice which re-filled itself so she wouldn't be thirsty. She placed them into her now full bag and went to get her breakfast hoping there was something more interesting than Kippers and toast. When she arrived at the Great Hall she looked at the differences. The house tables had been placed back into the large room and the room seemed even larger than it had before with the small table that they had for when just the staff were there. Ellie walked down the long aisle in between the tables and sat down to each with the Professors. Ellie was also disappointed about the choice of foods on offer there was Kippers and toast. She sighed and decided that this wasn't her day already. She got some toast and was lucky enough to be sitting where the jam was otherwise she would have had to interrupt everyone's breakfast to ask for the jam.

"Good morning everyone." Ellie said to the room, she was clearly not happy to be up this early and sleep could still be heard in her voice.

"Wow somebody managed to get you up before noon." Sev exclaimed shock could be seen on his normally emotionless face. During the time Sev had taken to be sarcastic towards Ellie she had finished what she had chosen to eat for breakfast and her eyes narrowed at him hoping that she it would show her annoyance at his sarcasm.

"Well I would like to leave." Ellie informed him her eyes narrowed at their target. "That way I can once again sleep in peace." When she had finished this request the majority of the table was laughing quietly at Ellie's grumpiness.

"I am amazed that anyone can manage to sleep as much as you do." Albus said. He didn't get a reply as Ellie was still annoyed at him for dismissing her and completely ignoring her arguments the day before. "Severus, maybe you should take her now because otherwise she may fall asleep at the table" Ablus informed him hoping to get any kind of reaction out of his Granddaughter even if it was anger at the moment. However Sev got up from the table and was clearly ready to leave, knowing that Albus had done something to annoy Ellie. He stared walking down the middle of the Great Hall and Ellie followed after picking up her now heavy bag.

When they got outside Ellie began to curse the weather for raining. She normally enjoyed the rain but now she would have to spend the day in damp clothes and that was just uncomfortable. When Ellie could take the silence between them no longer she started a conversation with Sev, knowing he was waiting for her due to her annoyance.

"Did you enjoy your holiday?" Ellie asked him already knowing the answer.

"Yes I did thank you, and I would like to thank you for my birthday party." He said gratefully, that had been one of the highlights of his holiday especially when Ellie managed to get Minerva to dance like a teenager, he could now use that memory for blackmail to get out of something he didn't want to do. A slight smile tugged at the corner of his thin lips, according to the majority of people this never occurred however it happened quite often in the company of Ellie, he feels that he can let his mask down and just be himself. After a few more minutes of silence between them his curiosity got the better of him. "What is in the bag, if you don't mind me asking. All of your belongings are already here and you are apparently not going to be wearing uniform" he inquired. Just as he had finished posing his question they had reached the edge of the Hogwarts grounds which meant we could apparate the rest of the way. "Tell me once we arrive." He decided then continued to the warning. "I know I tell you this every year but please hold tight."

Ellie closed her eyes as she always did and grabbed hold of Sev's arm, a few seconds later she felt the now familiar feeling of being squeezed through a tube and all the air being pulled out of her lungs. When she once again opened her eyes the two of them were standing on a deserted platform. Hanging on a pillar close by was a red sign with the Hogwarts crest at the top and Platform nine and three quarters written underneath. She then turned to face the track and saw a beautifully gleaming scarlet steam engine, with a little steam billowing from the top clearly wanting to be off. Then she remembered the question Sev had asked her before they had left Hogwarts, Ellie then listed everything within her bag for him with a smile on her face understanding that not knowing what was in the bag would annoy him until he knew. He then took something small out of his pocket. Every year he gave her a going away present and this year she hadn't been expecting one as they were going to spend the year together, well in the same building.

"This is a muggle contraption that I have modified to run off magic. It plays music, I don't really understand it but it seems to know what type of music you want to listen to and it will throw in a few of your favourite bands, I think that is because of the magic but I am not sure." Sev stated Ellie had a smile on her face knowing that a lot of thought had gone into this gift, well he puts a lot of thought into any gift that he is going to give. This present had really made Ellie's day she really enjoyed listening to different types of music almost as much as her Grandfather enjoyed sweets, but she could never find anywhere that she could listen to it except the come and go room. This meant that she could now listen to music while doing some of her hobbies or in lessons, which probably wasn't what Sev had intended her to use it for but it would be used for that purpose none the less. She hugged Sev around the waist and he awkwardly patted her on the shoulder as she thanked him. He then apparated back with a quickly said see you later as he had things that needed to be done such as making sure everything was in order before the start of lessons tomorrow.

When Ellie boarded the train she walked to the very back and found an empty compartment, not that that was a surprise considering the time, most people wouldn't start arriving for another hour at the least. She took her cushion and blanket out of her bag and placed them on the bench making it look like a bed. She then threw her bag up to the luggage holder above her head and lay down while placing the ear buds from her new music player into her ears. The music that came on was very calming and it lulled Ellie into a calm state of mind, which resulted in her falling asleep very quickly.

A few hours later Ellie was stirring and she could hear somebody speaking in the compartment she was residing in.

"Do you think she will mind us being here?" a timid feminine voice asked sounding slightly worried about Ellie's reaction.

"No, she won't mind us sitting in here, but" a second person replied they were most likely male according to his voice, here he was interrupted.

"Do you think she would mind us dying her hair pink?" another voice finished off the first's thoughts. The second male sounded almost identical to the first. Ellie was naturally curious and this time was no exception. She rolled over believing herself to be in her warm bed rather than the bench she had fallen asleep on and landed in a heap on the floor, looking up at two males and a female, just as she had ascertained by listening to their conversation.

The two males were identical twins, who had flaming-red hair and an abundance of freckles. Both of them seemed to be above average height and had mischievous grins on their identical faces. The female in the carriage was sitting down already seemingly trying her hardest not to laugh at Ellie, she had blonde hair and hazel eyes. She also seemed to be slightly above average height and had a few piercings in her ears and she was already wearing her school uniform.

"Of course I don't mind you sitting in here" I addressed to the female. "And I would let you dye my hair pink, but it seems I have beaten you to it" Ellie stated showing that in her mass of black hair was a strip of hot pink just behind her bangs, she showed them this with a large smile on her face and the twins smiled dropped from their faces. There was then an awkward silence as the four in the compartment realised that they hadn't introduced themselves to the others. Ellie tried to fill the silence. "So...erm..Hi" she said not quite sure how to act around the assortment of people. Luckly for her the twins started talking.

"Hi, I'm Fred" said one of the twins before getting cut off.

"And I am George, his better looking twin" a smile was on his face as he confirmed that they were in fact twins.

"You wouldn't by any chance be the Weasley twins would you?" Ellie asked them, they nodded and Ellie instantly thought of how much she knew about them considering they had just met. They annoyed most of the teachers and the teachers in turn complained to Ellie about the twin's trouble making skills, it also helped that I had been working in Romania last year with their older brother Charlie. They looked at her suspiciously for a few moments before asking "How do you know us" in unison.

"I am Ellie, Eleanor Strong." Ellie said wondering what the Twins were going to say, when they still looked confused she continued. "I worked with your brother in Romania last year." The look of confusion changed to an enlightened one.

"Well then you are perfectly capable of looking after our dear Marie here," Fred said, or it may have been George Ellie wasn't entirely sure.

"We will see you around" the other twin said and they left the compartment together no doubt concocting more plans for trouble.

"Hello, I'm Marie" the female in the compartment informed Ellie. Her voice was so quiet that Ellie nearly missed it, she seemed to be shy and to keep to herself whenever possible, so Ellie knew that she would in all probability be leading any conversation between the two of them. Not letting a silence befall them again Ellie spoke once more.

"Did you have a nice holiday?" Ellie asked politely hoping to keep conversation going.

"Yes thank you it was nice, we went to France for a little while. How was yours?" Marie asked Ellie trying to sound interested in what a complete stranger had done with her time.

"I didn't go on holiday. I had just got back from Romania so I spent the holiday with my Grandfather." Ellie replied noticing that Marie looked actually interested now.

"Why were you in Romania?" she asked intrigued. The two spent the rest of the train journey talking about the places they had been and things they had done. They discovered that though they were very different in appearance they had a lot of things in common.

Once they had arrived at Hogsmeade station the twins rejoined the pair of girls and the odd group of four made their way to a thestral drawn carriage. Ellie believed she had made at least one friend and two acquaintances so the day had not been as bad as she thought it was going to be.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello to all my loyal readers_, _I apologise that this was not up yesterday I was hav__ing trouble logging in. Hope you all enjoy this._

_Read and Review please, I would like to hear what everyone thinks._

**PART THREE - The Feast and Breakfast**

When we entered the grounds Ellie once again saw the building that had been her home for many years.

"It is a beautiful sight isn't it?" Marie asked Ellie while she was looking out of the window of the carriage. The darkness only seemed to highlight to beauty of Hogwarts Castle.

"Yes it is." Ellie sighed wistfully. "I have seen the castle many times, but this is the first time at night and the sight will probably never cease to amaze me." a small smile was on Ellie's face. The smile seemed to get Marie's attention though.

"What are you thinking about?" Marie wondered out loud she noticed that the twins were confused about how Ellie had seen the castle before but said nothing about it. Ellie was startled out of her thoughts by Marie's question.

"Nothing important. Do you mind if I sit with you at the feast?" they all had confused looks on their faces and Ellie didn't blame them.

"Aren't you getting sorted?" Marie asked Ellie the confusion had increased tenfold and this was reflected in her face. Ellie just shook her head hoping that the three others in the carriage would drop the subject.

When they entered the Great Hall Ellie took a seat at the Gryffindor table, Marie sat next to her and Fred and George opposite them. After the sorting which apparently seemed to take forever every year the feast was started and everybody started to eat. It was at this point that Ellie realised just how hungry she was.

"Hey Marie, Did you have a nice holiday?" Ellie heard a male ask, he had a very strong Scottish accent.

"Yes I did thanks, how was yours?" Marie replied as polite as she was on the train.

"It was good." Was the reply then a silence fell over the group again. This time the twins difused the situation rather than making it more awkward.

"Wood, this is Ellie." They said in unison. Ellie looked up to meet the eyes of the person the twins were introducing her to. When she looked into his eyes she couldn't help but stare. Wood as the twins called him was well built, and burly, his eyes, a chocolate brown made Ellie want to drown herself in them. He also had a commanding presence, which was difficult to explain.

"Nice to meet you Ellie, How are you?" he asked his voice would have made her knees weak had she been standing. "And how come we haven't met before?" he asked a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips, because of his accent Ellie couldn't help the small shiver that ran up her spine. If she was honest one of her many weaknesses included cute men with an accent. When she replied she spoke confidently not betraying her previous thoughts.

"I am good thank you, if a little tired" at this point she sent a glare at the Teachers table. This confused all those sitting around her but then she continued talking, deliberately ignoring the curious looks. "I have just started my schooling here." Ellie explained quickly, she smiled and then turned to Marie. "I am going to bed, See you in the morning. Night guys" Ellie said , she stood up from the table drawing the attention of almost everyone in the room, and most people gave her funny looks as desert hadn't even been served yet. Ellie looked at the teachers table and made eye contact with the members of the staff which she considered her family. Dumbledore was the best Grandfather in the world despite the argument they had taken part in the day before. Sev was like a big brother to Ellie, and Minerva who was like a mother who has her crazy moments despite her well put together appearance. She saluted the table and headed out of the Great Hall and went to bed. Ellie heard the murmurs that she had created. She wasn't in her opinion meant to fit in at Hogwarts so in her opinion it didn't matter what people thought of her as long as everyone was civil Ellie didn't care.

The next day Ellie awoke to her Grandfather gently shaking her. "Ellie, it's time for you to get up" Ellie rolled over to the other side of her bed to try and get away from her insistent Grandfather. She rolled so far that she fell off the bed which effectively woke her up as her Grandfather was attempting to do. This made Ellie and Albus start giggling, after all laughter is the best medicine.

"What should I wear?" Ellie asked suddenly slightly nervous. "It isn't like I have a uniform." The nerves she was feeling came through in her voice and her Grandfather found this amusing.

"Whatever you feel most comfortable in I suppose." Was his reply it didn't really matter what she wore she would still stand out. "Now you have to go down for breakfast in a few minutes or you will be late. I will see you there." With those parting words he left, Ellie was feeling slightly more confidant once again. After all she already had a few friends.

Ten minutes late found Ellie running down to breakfast knowing there would probably be a larger selection now than there was while everyone else was away on holiday. Her baggy jeans had holes in the knees from falling off her skateboard which is a hazard of the hobby, they were also torn at the knees as she is only five foot three, and therefore in her opinion is vertically challenged. Her t-shirt was a dark blue with white writing across the chest saying 'Arrest Me! I'm a skateboarder' to keep the morning chill off her shoulders she was also wearing a black and red checked jacket. When she got to the Great Hall she sat down once again at the Gryffindor table as they had made her feel welcome so far. She found some pancakes in the middle of the table and gave a sigh of relief as there was finally other things to eat at breakfast. Just as she started eating she heard a familiar voice ask.

"Miss Strong?" Minerva was trying to locate her for whatever reason.

"Yo!" Ellie shouted with a cheeky smile on her face, her eyes were twinkling with the amused glint that she shared with her Grandfather. Once Minerva had made her way over to Ellie she started speaking to her once more.

"I am surprised that Albus managed to get you up." Minerva said with a smile. Ellie proceeded to inform her of the giggle fit they had taken part in together that morning with a cheery smile on her face. The story made Minerva roll her eyes but she chuckled nevertheless. Minerva chuckling got the attention of the majority of her house, she was a stern but fair woman and due to this was to be found smiling was rare. Ellie looked down the table and saw Marie and Wood sharing an intrigued look. Ellie sighed knowing she was going to get a lot of those looks this year. Marie moved so she could sit next to Ellie and converse with her some more. They got on very well and seemed to have a lot in common. Once Marie had made her way over to Ellie she overheard the rest of the conversation.

"What else did you want, or did you just come over to say hello to me?" Ellie asked quietly hoping that Marie didn't overhear, she didn't want to be treated differently by Marie, she enjoyed her company too much.

"Well I am giving out the timetables for my house, and as you are sitting here you, and I was wondering why you are not taking potions." Minerva asked Ellie, Ellie hadn't told anybody except her Grandfather about her NEWT knowing that everybody else would have made a big deal out of it. Minerva actually sounded disappointed as to why Ellie wasn't taking Potions this year, which confused Ellie as Minerva was always trying to get her to do Transfiguration during the summer instead.

"Unfortunately I will not have the pleasure for Sev teaching me because I already have a NEWT in his subject" Marie had clearly over heard this as her mouth was hanging open as though she was trying to catch flies. Ellie looked towards Marie worriedly and gave her a nervous smile, Ellie didn't know which part had shocked Marie most calling Snape, Sev or saying that it would be a pleasure having him teach her. "I was thinking about taking Care of Magical Creatures, but I wasn't too happy with that, I already have enough experience to get a job in that area if I decided to go down that route. What do you think?" Ellie asked for Minerva's opinion but didn't get a response. Ellie then decided that she wasn't going to take Care of Magical Creatures and informed Minerva of this. Minerva in turn tapped the parchment in front of her with her wand and was just about to leave when she spoke once again.

"Ellie, Good luck" Minerva stated before she left. As she walked away Marie gave Ellie an analysing look.

"Why is she so nice to you?" Maire asked knowing MacGonagal quite well after having her as her head of house and teacher for five years. "And what do you mean a pleasure having SNAPE teaching you?" Marie continued not waiting for an answer.

"I will probable explain someday soon but not today." Ellie stated, she was speaking in riddles her Grandfather would be proud. Ellie looked up at the teacher's table and her Grandfather made eye contact with her and winked, he seems to have an omnipotent power of some kind.

Ellie looked over her timetable and noticed she always finished early and could have a lie in on Monday and Wednesday if she wanted to as she didn't have lessons until after break. This cheered Ellie up knowing that if she wanted to she didn't have to get up. As it turned out Ellie wasn't the only one who wanted to look at her timetable.

"That is the nicest timetable I have ever seen!" Marie exclaimed there was a hint of wistfulness in her voice. I frowned and made her let me look at hers a few minutes later she had less frees and always had to get up, it made me feel sorry for her somewhat, but then I decided it was her own fault for taking so many subjects. Ellie then decided to look on the bright side.

"At least you have four frees on a Friday." It seemed the bright side didn't work with Marie because she sighed once more.

"I highly doubt I will be able to complete any work during those frees, our Quidditch captain will no dobut use them for practice as long as everyone is free which they usually are, and most likely first thing on a Tuesday and Thursday." Ellie looked at Marie doubting for a few moments not believing that the Quidditch captain would schedule at least three practice's a week. But one look at Marie's depressed face confirmed that it was the truth.

"Well if you start to fall behind in the classes we both have then I don't mind helping out if you need it." Ellie informed her, she wouldn't do the work itself but would cut down the reading she needs to do by summarising what she would need for her essays. The clock town then started to ring so the majority of the hall stood up to go to their first lessons. There were only a few lucky sixth and seventh years who were not going anywhere for a while yet. After Marie left Ellie saw the Weasley Twins and Wood conversing and made her way down the table.

"You don't mind if I join you do you?"Ellie asked hoping that she wasn't interrupting anything important. Each of the three males gave her almost identical looks. Each look said 'you are going to anyway so why are you asking?' which amused Ellie slightly. She sat down and picked something else to eat from the plates in front of her. Fred or George then started asking about what Ellie was doing while working with dragons and why she wasn't in school extra having heard from Charlie about Ellie. Wood looked on confused at the conversation going on around him.

"How do you know so much about Ellie?" he asked but then continued "you only met her yesterday, and even Marie who spend the whole day with her doesn't know that much" Fred and George's eyes immediately went to Wood' s wondering how he knew that Marie didn't know as much about her as the twins did. Wood went slightly red after realising he had admitted talking to Marie about Ellie last night, for whatever reason.

"Wood, this is Ellie, she worked with Charlie last year" Both Fred and George said at once, Ellie wondered for a minute then realised that she had informed Charlie she was going to be attending Hogwarts, and he had most likely notify his family. When they finished a look of dawning came over his face.

"You're the girl who is really good with Dragons, Charlie wrote to me about you." He stated. He had an impressed look on his face. "How are you taking your NEWT's? You have never attended school, and by the way call me Oliver" As Ellie had finished her breakfast and she knew she had to go and pick up her books. Ellie stood up and looked Wood, or Oliver as he now wanted to be called in the eyes. Despite her initial reaction to his presence she didn't know anything about him, he seemed nice enough but then again so do a lot of people.

"That Mr. Wood" Ellie answered, then swiftly changing her statement when she saw the look on his face. "Oliver, is something you will have to discover for yourself." Ellie smiled and started to leave the hall. "I am going to get my books." Ellie stated skipping out of the Great Hall.


	4. Chapter 4

_Good afternoon my loyal readers, it is nice and sunny in Engalnd at the moment so naturally I havebeen trying to soak up as many rays as possible_. _Can you believe this chapter the previous one and the next one, which is still in editing were at one point one chapter, I have just realised how ridicoulous that is. I hope you enjoy this and I would really like to hear from just one of you please! _

_Enjoy and R&R_

**PART FOUR - Defence Against the Dark Arts**

When Ellie arrived back at her room she looked at the pile of books on her bed, all waiting to be used during the coming year. The seven books that were for her Defence Against the Darks Arts lesson were in a large pile, Ellie located her Grandfather's favourite quill, which she had borrowed a week ago, she also folded up some parchment and placed it into her pocket. Ellie went over to the desk and found a jar of ink and turned around and once again saw the large pile of books on her bed. Ellie decided to refuse to carry all those books for one lesson. Hopefully in the future the Professor would inform them of which book they would need meaning that the students wouldn't have to carry around a back breaking number of books. She found her book bag and placed her Transfiguration book into her bag and picked up her skateboard to get to her lesson on time as she was running slightly behind schedule.

The halls were empty but the bell was just about the ring, so Ellie was happy she would be in heaven for a few minutes. Due to the fact she was running slightly late she jumped on her skateboard and started making her way as quickly as she was able to on her skateboard. She had gotten most of the way there when she ran straight into someone who had stepped out in front of her. This resulted in her falling off her skateboard and injuring herself slightly but it was nothing she couldn't handle, she had done worst. The person she had run into however seemed to be groaning slightly in pain.

"I am sorry about that" Ellie apologised to the male student who was groaning on the floor. Ellie offered her hand to help him up. She looked into his shifty grey eyes and notice there was anger within them. He take her hand and dragged himself up off the floor. She noticed that he was tall and relatively muscular. In fact he would have been attractive if his large crooked teeth which were being shown to her in a smile, and his eyes were not full malice. When he stood up Ellie realised he was in Slytherin, his tie was green and silver, and he had a snake on his robe.

"You will be!" he stated hatred in his tone. Ellie made a mental note to talk to Sev and ask him to keep an eye on this particular student for her. Instead of replying to him she picked up her skateboard and walked the rest of the way to her first class of the year. When she arrived at her classroom the bell had just gone and the class room was rapidly empting. Ellie walked into the classroom and sat next to the wall at the back of the room leaning on the wall was in her opinion more comfortable than the back of the chair and it was also a good place to nap as she was unlikely to be noticed as she was at the back of the room. The back of the room was also a good location as she would most likely be sent out of the lesson before it finished. Ellie already did not think highly of the new Professor. When the other students walked into the room Oliver sat in front of Ellie and Marie sat next to her. Just before the late bell rang Fred and George ran into the room grinning. The two of them had probable left the Great hall late. Ellie grinned at this, she knew the Twins could likely get away with murder in this room.

"Where are your books?" Marie asked noting that the bag that Ellie had been carrying was practically empty. "And what is that?" She inquired pointing at the Skateboard which was lying on the floor between them.

"My books are in my room." Ellie answered simply and to the point, however when Marie gave her a look she elaborated slightly. "I refuse to carry seven books for one lesson, I like my back to much to do that. That is a skateboard, you are very clearly a pureblood, well that or a seriously depraved child." Ellie joked laughing slightly. Just as she finished talking the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor entered the room. The majority of the girls in the room sighed, Ellie just rolled her eyes.

"Me, Gildroy Lockheart, Order of Merlin third class, honorary member of the dark force defence league and five times winner of Witch Weekly's most charming smile award. But I don't talk about that, I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her." Ellie's first thought at this was why he had bothered to mention it then? It was then that she remembered that Gildroy Lockheart was in love with himself. He was the kind of person that if you had been to the moon he had been there twice. He clearly expected a laugh at this point however the room stayed silent. Gildroy Lockheart's face fell at the silence but he then continued. "To start we will have a little quiz."Ellie raised her eyebrows, as did many of the other students in the room, did he honestly believe that everyone would have already read his books? The Ravenclaws looked at each other with worry in their eyes. He handed out he papers and we were not allowed to open them before he announced 'Go'. "You have half an hour, begin!"

Ellie looked at the questions on the paper in front of her. When she read some of the questions on the paper she snorted out loud, this caused the Ravenclaws to turn from their tests and glare at Ellie until they realised they were wasting valuable time and hastily turned around to continue with their tests. Ellie put her hand in the air to get the professor's attention. By the time he had made his way to her she was fuming.

"How can I help you?" Lockheart waited a second to see if he could remember Ellie's name but instead of adding it he just looked at Ellie expectantly.

"I refuse to do this test." Ellie informed him sounding very pompous. She was annoyed at Lockheart. "I honestly do not care about your favourite colour, I also do not see how knowing what your secret ambition is, is going to help me further my education. And another thing, question three is asking an opinion so there isn't really a correct answer." Ellie looked at Lockheart with a triumphant look on her face, lockheart didn't only look annoyed he was incensed that someone would undermine his abilities not only as a teacher but as a _defence _teacher.

"Go and wait outside" he shouted some spittle following his voice. Ellie stood and started making her way out of the classroom. She heard Lockheart start speaking to the class. "I will be back in twenty minutes, no talking." He came out into the corridor and indicated to me to start walking down the corridor. We were about half way down the corridor when Ellie decided to break the silence.

"Where are we going then?" Ellie asked intrigued, she wouldn't be taken to her head of house as she would have been if she had been sorted.

"I am taking you to the headmaster. I refuse to teach someone who will not respect me as a teacher." He had finished talking when they reached the stone gargoyle that guarded the Headmasters office. Lockheart looked a little confused for a moment, it seemed he couldn't remember the password.

"It's Acid pops" Ellie informed him, he looked surprised for a moment and the stone gargoyle moved so they could make their way up to the cluttered office. When they walked into the office Dumbledore didn't look surprised, it seemed he was in fact waiting for the two of them.

"Take a seat" My Grandfather said with a grave look on his face, but Ellie looked slightly closer and realised that there was an amused glint in his blue eyes. Lockheart took one of the seats and Ellie sat down and got comfortable. Lockheart proceeded to explain the situation. Once he had finished my grandfather looked at me the amused glint still in his eyes.

"I will deal with this personally Gildroy, please go back to your classroom and finish your lesson." Lockheart then left the office and Ellie looked at her grandfather slightly worried at the reaction she would get for her outburst. However her fears were unfounded her eyes found his and she found him to be smiling.

"I am afraid that you will have to serve detention. You should be showing respect to all of your professors." A serious look was on his face. Though Ellie decided to argue this despite knowing that she had already lost.

"That is so unfair. I had a good reason for what I said. But of course you instantly take his side!" after saying this Ellie looked into her grandfathers eyes and realised that she hadn't really given him a chance to speak.

"You will have to attend all of his lessons, and give him the proper respect that you would show any other professor in this school. However if you have any questions to ask me about Defence Against the Dark Arts you can always come to me for help." He was trying to persuade her to behave as she was supposed to so she wasn't given any more detentions. Lockheart was going to be far more trouble than he was worth, but he had been the only applicant so Dumbledore hadn't had much choice except to hire him. Ellie realised that she had a bargaining point and looked at her grandfather calculatingly.

"Fine I will help to fuel that man's already over inflated ego, if Sev does my detention." Ellie said Dumbledore nodded his head, clearly expecting this announcement. He knew just as Ellie did that she had a potion that needed finishing.

"Ok, please be outside his classroom at four o'clock and I shall inform him. Now back to your lesson and please try and behave." Ellie nodded her head, she had been taken to the headmaster on her first day and she wasn't exactly an expert but she was sure that it was a rare occurrence. She made her way back to the lesson, she took her time knowing that it would decrease the amount of time she was in the same room as in incompetent Lockheart.

When she finally arrived back at the classroom Ellie sat down and started making up ridiculous answers to the test. When the she finished her test Lockheart asked her to collect in all the papers clearly trying to annoy Ellie and allow him to give her his own justice for her questioning of his teaching methods in front of his class.

Three minutes later Ellie was apologising to Lockheart while trying to keep a straight face. Ellie had "accidently" set the papers on fire then in an attempt to salvage some of the papers so they were only a little charred Ellie missed the papers and soaked the new professor from head to toe, his perfectly curled hair was in disarray. The day was uneventful really after that, well except detention.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello to my loyal readers once more. I gave up a couple of hours in our sun to get this out today. I still have a while to go but it is getting there. Two updates today I am proud of myself, now make me proud of you all and Read and Review, I would love to hear what everybody thinks! _

_Enjoy_

**PART FIVE-Detention**

Ellie stood outside the potions classroom in the dungeons. She was waiting outside to say a quick hello to Sev before he started teaching, the class was filling the room in as she was standing there. Ellie could hear some murmurs either about her and her escapades with Lockheart or people dreading this lesson as Snape was always hard on his students. He stalked up the corridor, robes billowing out behind him, and he wondered why he had been nicknamed the dungeon bat by some of his students. Once he realised that all of his students were safely awaiting the torture he calls lessons, he smiled at Ellie clearly having heard what had occurred earlier in the day.

"I have heard, from a reliable resource, that you have been causing trouble for Lockheart." There was an approving tone in his voice not that this was betrayed on his face. "So were you sent here, or are you here to finish the potion that has been sitting on one of my work benches and finally looks ready to be completed?" there was a knowing look in his eyes and Ellie suddenly felt slightly embarrassed at the gentle teasing that was occurring. Ellie's face went warm and she knew that she was blushing at what had been said.

"The second" Ellie mumbled hoping that Sev didn't hear her, however there is another reason Sev was call the dungeon bat, his hearing was probably better than a Bat's so obviously he heard Ellie. He didn't feel the need to embarrass her any more so simply ignored her statement and started talking about the potion once more.

"It has been brewing well since you last came, I have kept an eye on it and it seems that it is finally ready for you to start the last stage." With that he slammed the door to the classroom open and the room immediately fell silent. Ellie had heard that his classes did this but didn't believe him as she could only see him as an annoying older brother and not the scary image he presented to majority of the world. "Miss Strong will be joining us today class as she has a potion that needs to be finished for me." he informed the class they all looked at me curiously but didn't ask a single question, the image Sev put up didn't project a face that would be pleased answering questions. Ellie observed the room looking for someone that she wouldn't mind sitting with for the lesson, well her detention. She saw Oliver and Marie sitting together on one of the workbenches.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Ellie inquired they both nodded and moved to make a little more room for her. Ellie shot them a grateful smile and went and attempted to collect her cauldron, which was far too heavy for her to carry and as the potion was at such a delicate stage she couldn't use magic to levitate it to her place. Oliver had clearly seen her predicament and carried the heavy cauldron over to the desk, then hurriedly started scrambling for a quill and parchment so he could catch up on his notes.

During the lesson Ellie listened to what Sev was teaching the class and smiled, it was one of the most complicated potions that could be tested on during NEWT's and the fact Sev was teaching this on the first day tickled Ellie's warped sense of humour. Ellie was happily brewing when the bell came for the end of the lesson. She looked up and noticed that the room was emptying rapidly. Marie sent a worried glance to Ellie and then had a very speedy silent conversation with Oliver.

"We will wait for you outside." Marie stated in a no nonsense tone. It was clear that there was no point in arguing with her, she was going to wait for Ellie regardless. The two of them left and Ellie realised that she had finished she just had to wait for it to cool down slightly, before she could place it in some vials. She cleaned up the area that she had been working in thoroughly and saw Sev hovering nearby clearly wanting to say something.

"Sev, the potion is finished, it just needs to be bottled, remember our deal though, I would like a vial if the potion won't kill anyone." Sev nodded his head and picked up the cauldron carrying it without trouble Ellie sighed wishing that she had the strength to do so. Ellie was just about to leave when Sev stopped her.

"Ellie can I have a quick word?" Ellie nodded her head affirming his assumption that she would allow him to talk to her, he would have continued regardless. "If any of your friends are unsure about anything to do with my subject this year would you mind helping them a little, they do not find it easy to ask me questions." Ellie knew that behind Sev's hateful front her wanted all of his students to do well, especially at NEWT level as the students have chosen to take the lesson and they had some skill.

"Of course I will" Ellie replied without hesitation. A smirk graced her face at the thought of Sev taking time to explain things to Gryffindors. "I will talk to you soon."Ellie stated without explaining the smirk to Sev. Ellie gave Sev a quick hug and he left the room with a small smile on his face. Ellie followed after him not even minutes later. Marie looked at Ellie with a calculating look on her face.

"Will you explain the phenomena that I just witnessed for me please, I think I was dreaming." Marie said seriously. Ellie just shook her head not wanting to explain why Sev would smile after being in her presence. Ellie knew that she would have to explain everything to them at some point but she didn't want to do so now.

"I will explain everything at some point Marie." Ellie informed her. Oliver cleared his throat pointedly "to both of you" Ellie quickly corrected. "But I'm not ready yet." She explained. She had only known them a day, if they were still friends in a few weeks then she would. But she didn't want to spill everything to them and them to stop spending time with her as she was no longer a mystery.


	6. Chapter 6

_hello to my loyal readers once agian. __this is part six part one, the part was far too long, the second bit should be up by the end of the weekend hopefully, hope you enjoy it R&R hope to hear from you :)  
_

**PART 6A - Secrets letters and an broken heart**

A few weeks passed and Ellie had gotten very close with Oliver, Fred George and Marie. They all knew that Ellie hadn't told them everything but they didn't ask what was going on and she didn't offer to tell them. Ellie had a feeling that Fred and George also knew that something was up but Marie and Oliver had probably told them to be patient and wait until Ellie was ready to tell them. Ellie was starting to worry that their collective patience was about to run out and she really didn't want to lose her new friends, but she finally felt ready to tell them, she knew they were her friends not because of her grandfather but because she was a good person.

"Marie can you tell everyone to meet me at the library at 7ish?" Ellie asked Marie, Marie frowned in thought trying to remember if there was a Quidditch practice that evening. After a few moments she nodded her head in agreement not asking what it was going to be about, she didn't have to.

A few hours later the five of them were on their way to Ellie's room, within the bowels of Hogwarts. When they arrived at Ellie's room she told them to take a seat, Marie sat on her bed and the boys got comfortable on the floor leaning against the frame of the bed. She asked them whether they wanted anything to eat or drink, trying to delay what she was about to start.

"Fred!" George exclaimed after a few moments of awkward silence, "This room isn't on the map" Ellie frowned for a moment wondering which map they were talking about then remembered that she had heard from her Grandfather about the map, that James Potter and his friends had made which had somehow made its way from Flich's bottom drawer into somebody's hands. Ellie thought that she had just discovered exactly whose hands the map had fallen into.

"If you are talking about the map I think you are then this room isn't on the map as it was created after the map had been finished. Dumbledore made this room for a four year old girl on Christmas Day. Her parents had just been found murdered." Ellie informed the group in an emotionless voice. She would never come to terms with what she had seen that day. Her eyes were welling up at the story. "I remember it like it was yesterday. It was the day after my birthday I was spending the day with Sev, he is like a brother to me, he also happens to be my Godfather. Christmas was one of the only days of the year I spent with him. Christmas is a time for family and Sev has none left, well me excluded, we always spent Christmas together as my birthday is Christmas Eve all the family spent that day together so it would be a little repetitive. That year Sev took me up to the Loch Ness and told me of the legendary monster there, we also had a snow ball fight and built a snow-wizard. After that we dropped in on my Grandfather who was in Hogwarts, I also saw Fawkes for the first time when he wasn't near a burning day. He was so beautiful, he is all red and gold with some orange, he actually reminded me slightly of the fire he was born from. Sev then gave me a present that I wasn't allowed to open until I got home and then a few hours later I stood with my arms wrapped around his legs trying to stop him from leaving. He promised he would write to me as I wouldn't see him again for a whole year. He mentioned my present and I instantly let go of him and ran into the house, sat on the bottom step of the stairs without looking back and looked at my present trying to guess what it was. It was a charm bracelet." Ellie still had the charm bracelet in one of her drawers, she only wore it on special occasions as she didn't want it to break. "Nobody had come and greeted me, but I thought they were playing hide-and-seek, and just forgot to tell me. So naturally I started looking for them. I looked all over the house, in every room the last room I looked in was the living room. I opened the door and with all the exuberance of a four year old I shouted 'I've found you!' it was then that I saw them. My parents, lying on the floor, their blood was everywhere I looked. They were lying next to each other holding hands. I remember screaming out in terror hoping that what I was seeing was a dream and my parents would wake me up. It wasn't, the next thing I realised was the living room door was opening and I hid under the table hoping it wasn't whatever monster that had done this to my parents." by this point Ellie had tears running down her face and was lost in her memory, she didn't see the amused looks that the Twins exchanged at her hiding place. "Sev walked into the room and instantly looked around worriedly, he shouted for me and I ran to him knowing it was now safe. I hugged his leg thankful that he had come back, and he carried me into the kitchen." Ellie once again back in the present and saw the sympathetic looks on her friends faces. "I ended up living here as Albus Dumbledore became my guardian, which is why I have a room here." When Ellie finished her story she looked at the collection of people before her they all looked like they were bursting with questions. Ellie just nodded her head knowing them well enough to realise they would take that as permission to start questioning.

"Why did Snape come back?" Marie inquired, when Ellie chuckled slightly at the question the others gave her funny looks.

"He had forgotten to give me the charm for my bracelet." Ellie stated. "I am very glad that for once he had forgotten something" it is very unlike Sev's character to forget anything but Ellie was glad he had otherwise nobody would have helped Ellie.

"Why did Dumbledore take you in?" Oliver asked clearly confused, Ellie had hoped this question wouldn't be asked but there was no way she was going to lie about it.

"He is my grandfather" after she said this those present in the room were asking questions left and right. Ellie knew that the questions would go on for a while, she just didn't know how long.

Three hours later all of their questions had been answered and Ellie was walking her companions back to the Gryffindor common room. Once the group were outside the portrait of the Fat Lady Marie gave Ellie a tight hug.

"Good night Ellie, sleep well." She told her, Ellie just nodded her head but knew that it was pointless she wouldn't sleep tonight. Both Fred and George wrapped their arms around her at once.

"See you tomorrow beautiful." They told her in perfect unison. It was then Oliver's turn, he held Ellie in his arms and whispered in her ear.

"Good night love" when he pulled away there was a small smile gracing his handsome face. As the four people entered the common room Oliver turned to look once more at Ellie his eyes met hers and she felt a small stirring in her stomach, but what it was she couldn't identify as it was only present for a split second. Ellie walked back to her room slowly, the only professor who caught her out after hours that would give her a detention was Lockheart, and he would be too busy curling his hair to patrol. Ellie was pondering the feeling in her stomach she got earlier when Oliver looked at her, she didn't know what it was but wanted to work it out anyway. When she eventually arrived back to her room there were a grand total of five owls waiting for her. They were all sitting patiently on her desk. Ellie rolled her eyes to the room and wanted to pout. All her friends seemed to write to her on the same day and it drove her insane, she would then have to write back to them praying that it wouldn't happen again, but it always did. She sighed slightly annoyed when another owl, this one unfamiliar landed next to the others. Ellie took letters off five owls and a package off the last. The familiar owls all flew off going to the Owlery probably to rest after their long journeys, they also knew from experience that Ellie wouldn't be ready to send replies to her correspondence until tomorrow at the earliest. The owl she hadn't seen before stayed so Ellie decided to answer that one first. She opened the hastily folded parchment and started to read.

_Dear Ellie,_

_ I hope you are ok, I am tryely sorry about what happened, nobody should ever have to see their parents like that, especially a four year old. If you ever want to talk I am here for you. _

_Always Oliver_

After Ellie read this a smile came over her face, she felt that fluttery feeling in her stomach once more and realised it was butterflies. This realisation worried her but she could handle it, she wasn't in love with him, she just thought he was good looking and clearly very sweet. Ellie found a small piece of parchment and hastily drafted a reply for him, it read:

_To Oli, _

_ Thank you for the sympathy, I have come to terms with what I saw that day. Well mostly if I ever recall it I do not sleep well that night, but I suppose that will always occur. I will keep your offer in mind. Are you ok? What are you and the guys up to?_

_Ellie x_

She sent to letter with the unfamiliar owl and opened up the package guessing who it was from, she wasn't disappointed. Inside the box were seven perfectly rolled lengths of parchment and a recent photograph of Ellie's favourite Quidditch team. Ellie ordered the letters in way that would allow the swiftest answer for each person and then started to read.

_Ellieee!_

_ How are you? I hope you are enjoying yourself somewhere hot and sunny, I know you dislike the cold. I have some good news, my Mum is pregnant! _

When Ellie read this a large grin occupied her face. Rebecca had wanted to be an older sibling for years now but she had never been given a chance, no wonder she seemed so excited.

_I get to be a big sister! My parents asked whether you know any interesting names, they want something that will be individual and considering the amount of countries you've been to I am sure you will know a parents say hi, and want to see you again soon, it has been nearly a year. _

_Anyway I will let you go I am sure you are complaining that we all wrote to you in one night, it is just a coincidence, I mean we couldn't actually write to you on the same day the letters just arrive on the same day! _

_Love you lots like jelly tots._

_Rebecca. _

Ellie smiled she loved hearing from her friends they were all so different to each other but had the same loyalty and bonds of friendship with her. Any observer would be able to tell that Ellie did this often, she would read all the letters before composing reply's and incorporating the ideas from each of the different letter she wrote back, not only was it effective it helped her to reply rapidly.

_Ellie,_

_ How are you? I am glad you visited us during the summer holidays though now we all have the unfortunate problem of Ellie withdrawal symptoms. We are all bored and when you are here we always have something to do. My brother's miss playing Quidditch with you, well loosing badly. All three of us got onto our school Quidditch team. Mother and father send their love and hope you do well in school, even if you were forced to attend. _

_I should probably get going I am meant to be doing my potions homework, Opps!_

_From Fernando. _

Ellie placed the parchment to the side and immediately picked up another one.

_Bonjour Ellie,_

With just this line Ellie could already hear her friend's strong frech accent, and the rest of the letter was read with this in mind.

_Çava? My little sister is missing you lots, especially the muggle films that you brought with you last time you visited. I am enjoying being back at school but miss you lots, especially as you like me for me and not just my name or looks. We have been practising walking lots, which hurts your feet after a while, but other than that there is not much happening here. How are you doing on the boy front? Are there any handsome ones where you are or am I going to be all lonely once again?_

_Write soon, _

_Love Fleur_

When Ellie looked up from this letter she was greeted once again by Oliver's owl. The owl looked slightly impatient, most likely he or she wanted to go hunting instead of ferrying notes back and forth whenever his owner desired.

_Ellie, _

_I am fine, thank you for asking. I am insanely tired, but cannot sleep. Everyone else has gone to bed and I have just started my Potions homework, speaking to you reminded me that it is due in next week. Why will you not sleep tonight? What will you be up to?_

Ellie smiled remembering that the Potions project was going to take a while, she would probably end up asking Sev if Oli could have slightly more time to complete it. She also liked the fact that he had seemed to have taken to his new name, she didn't like calling him Oliver it sounded too old fashioned, like he was an old man who was stuck in his ways. Plus it always made her want to sing to song 'Oliver' from Oliver Twist which if she was honest with herself was a rather annoying song.

_Oli, _

_ Why do I get the feeling that only I will be allowed to call you that? I think you rather suit fact that you are tired and not sleepy made me laugh slightly, I get that sometimes and I know just how annoying it can be. I never sleep well after telling my story, it makes nightmares haunt my dreams. Tonight I will spend my time answering the thirteen letters I just received not including those from you! _

_Ellie xx_

Once she had folded upnote as precisely as possible she started on the pile of parchment once again. She breathed in for a long moment and then exhaled quickly. She had a bad feeling, she just didn't know what was causing it. She was going to be answered soon enough.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello to my loyal readers, this part is slightly shorter than the others much to my annoyance but if I had left it as one chapter then it would be over 3000 words long and sometimes chapters that length discourages people. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I hope to hear from you. I haven't had one response to the new and improved 'I fear your name will haunt me forever' I would like some feedback. _

_R&R thanks _

_Enjoy_

**PART SIX – Secrets letters and a broken heart (part two)**

_Hello Ellie. _

_How are you finding Hogwarts? Before you ask me how I know your Grandfather told me. I am really missing you, you're a lot of fun to have around and I especially miss your burn salves they really came in handy as do your potions for those stubborn burns. _

At this Ellie smiled, she knew what she could get Charlie for Christmas, he is she decided very difficult to shop for, after all what do you get for a man whose job it is to study Dragons? Well except things for burns.

_I hope my brothers have not made too much havoc yet, mum will kill them by Christmas otherwise. I hope to see you around Christmas or at least your birthday, but they may as well be the same day anyway.I should go and get some sleep, I have to be up early tomorrow._

_Write soon _

_Charlie_

Ellie laughed at the end of the letter, Charlie always had to get up early. In fact he had to get up so early that he never seemed to get enough sleep even when he went to bed early. Maybe not living on a Dragon Reserve had its up-side. She looked once more at the pile of parchment and sighed, there were so many different letters to read, and reply to. There was no way she would fall asleep tonight no matter how much she tried so she knew she would get through them all. Eventually.

_Ellie,_

_ How are you? Everyone is missing you a lot, especially Dimitri! I heard that you are attending Hogwarts this year, I have always wanted to visit there, hopefully one day I will be able to. I hope to see you on your birthday but if you do not come I will understand. _

_My parents send their greetings. _

_Viktor. _

As Ellie read this the bad feeling she had developed earlier came back at full force, and then some. But Ellie naturally thought she was just anticipating Dimitri's letter_. _ Ellie looked up and once again noticed that Oli's owl had returned, and it was looking more annoyed than before.

_Ellie, _

_If you had known that would happen then you should not have told us. You are right, only you can call me Oli, the Quiddtich team, and majority of my house call me Wood, my close friends and family call me Oliver, so that leaves you. Thirteen letters? Who are you writing to exactly? _

_Write back_

_Oli xx_

For a moment Ellie was upset that she wasn't included in Oli's close friends but when she thought about it they were not extremely close. She noticed that he wanted her to write back to him once more and so she found a owl treat for his owl to try and sweeten it up slightly.

_Oli, _

_I write to all my friends that I made on my travels and my boyfriend Dimitri. Nobody really knos about him so please don't mention him or Marie will be wondering why I didn't tell her. Anyway I should let you do your homework! Also it wil allow your owl to complete whatever is making it so mad. Don't stay up too late, or you won't have any concentration. Sure its a Friday but you still need as much attention as possible. _

_Ellie xx_

Once Ellie had sent the somewhat placated owl back to its owner her attention went to the five other letters from the Bulgarian Quidditch she had read all but Dimitri's she was really nervous. They all had the same theme running through them, everybody wanted to see her on her birthday, but it seemed nobody actually expected her to go. The bad feeling she had earlier was going off like an alarm in her head. She picked up the parchment and it took her a few moments to stop shaking enough so she could read it.

_My dearest Elanor, _

_ I hope you are well and enjoying your time at Hogwarts. I am sorry but I have some bad news for you and the only form of communication I have with you is writing but this cannot wait, you will not like the news you are about to receive I certainly didn't. I am truly sorry but we have to terminate our current relationship. We can still be friends if that is what you wish and know I will always think fondly of our time together .My parents have finally agreed to a suitor for me and we are to be married as soon as possible, but long enough away to not cause a scandal typically. Our approaching matrimony effectively and terminally ends my relationship with you. _

_I know we were not the closest of couples but I always enjoyed spending whatever time we could together. If I had known our last kiss would be our last then I would not have stopped. I never told you to your face but I did love you, and want to thank you for giving me the time to know love before a marriage was arranged for me. I will never forget what we had. _

_I hope you will one day forgive me and I am truly sorry for breaking your heart. I know mine is broken. You are of course invited to the wedding, I don't think I would be able to go through with it without you there. Of course I understand if you don't want to attend. The preliminary date is on your birthday, I will send you an official invite in a few weeks time. _

_I am truly sorry. _

_Still yours _

_Dimitri. _

Once Ellie had finished reading there were tears running rapidly down her cheeks, and she was having trouble pulling in breaths. She felt lonely all of a sudden and knew she had to get out of her room, she didn't want to be alone right now. She grabbed the closest hoodie she could find and left her room with no specific destination in mind. She didn't care if she was caught. At least that way she would no longer feel the horror of being alone. After ten minutes of wondering she found herself in front of the Fat Lady, and realised that this was exactly where she wanted to be.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello to all! I hope you are all well and looking forward to this part of I Fear your name will haunt me Forever, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Lestri, who was the only person who reviewed last time, hopfully a few more of you will this time hint hint! _

_Enjoy this and I look forward to hearing from you all _

_Blackroses191191 _

**PART SIX – SOME TENDER LOVE AND CARE (TLC)**

After five to ten minutes of persuading the Fat Lady that she promised not to wreak any havoc within the place of her charge she was eventually let in. Being Dumbledore's granddaughter had some advantages Ellie supposed. She walked into the cosy common room for the first time and noticed all the overstuffed chairs were formerly scarlet but had faded with age and sun damage. The room was well lived in and look ed very much like a home away from home for many students, some had even left their books lying around clearly trusting everyone within the house. A few seconds later Ellie notices Oli's form sitting on one of the sofa's located next to the fire. He kept glancing out of the window every five seconds as though he was expecting a letter of some sort, this action brought a tiny smile to Ellie's tear tracked face.

"Hello?" Ellie said softly, she didn't want to startle him nor did she think her voice would say anything at a normal level without cracking right now. Though she attempted to not startle him she failed and he stood up quickly tension running through his body. When he saw what state she was in his eyes went soft and the colour which had seemed to have hardened once again looked like melted chocolate. He moved towards her swiftly and wrapped his strong arms around her torso. It seemed that he wanted to keep her safe from the world and in those few seconds the world felt safe and happy once more. Then Ellie remembered why she had ended up there and started crying once more.

"I'm sorry I disturbed you." Ellie stated quietly. It sounded slightly muffled due to Ellie's face being pressed into Oliver's chest. Ellie was taking in the smell of Oliver, his smell reminded her somewhat of broom polish. Ellie smiled slightly at this but it vacated her face as soon as it arrived. After five minutes standing holding Ellie in his arms he led her to the sofa he had vacated before hand and made her take a seat.

Ellie sat down then fidgeted for a few moments trying to get comfortable. She decided to sit cross legged staring into the ember's of what had been once a roaring fire. Oliver cleared his throat attempting to get Ellie's attention. There was a few second delay in the reaction, however once she turned to look at him he started speaking.

"Do I have to ask the obvious question?" he grinned, he was hoping to lift the sombre mood, and Ellie just looked at him blankly having gone numb. She didn't reply and so Oliver asked the question anyway. "What happened?" the room was silent. If you closed your eyes and e attentively you would be able to hear the wind rushing around the tower outside.

"Dimitri broke up with me." Ellie said tears started running down her cheeks once again Oli looked like he wanted to wrap his arms around her and comfort her in whatever way possible. He didn't he knew if he touched her now she wouldn't open up anymore. "He is a pure blooded Bulgarian, arranged marriages are still highly common there. He is getting married on Christmas eve. He asked me to attend in the same letter he broke up with me." Ellie wasn't really angry with Dimitri she knew she was being irrational, it seemed he hadn't even fought for them. Then again what was there to fight for? Ellie wasn't heartbroken, she was just hurt that he didn't seem to care as much as she thought he did. Once Ellie had stopped talking Oliver felt it was ok to wrap his arms around her again. He didn't say anything he was just there to comfort her, he knew nothing he said would her feel better right now. All he could do was be there. A while later Ellie was half asleep in Oli's arms and very comfortable. She just wished she could change into something more comfortable. Ellie made a few indistinguishable sounds before starting to speak.

"Oli?" Ellie whispered not wanting to break the silence. It was peaceful just sitting there together. Ellie fell right in to calling Oliver by the name Oli which made him smile despite the circumstances. He grunted quietly to show her he was listening but not wanting to break the peace that had settled over the pair. "Can I please borrow a t-shirt and a pair of shorts?" when the question registered with him he looked at her curiously but he didn't say anything he just nodded his head, took hold of her hand and took her up to his dormitory.

Once they had arrived in the messy Ellie took a second to observe the room. There were five four poster beds with crimson drapes. The other four beds were occupied the curtains were shut and if she listened closely enough she could hear gentle snoring. There was the occasional noise of someone rolling over to get more comfortable. The room was well lived in there were some books and clothes strewn about without any thought about having to find them at a later date. The house-elves it seems were fighting a losing battle in this room.

"Ellie?" Oliver asked trying to get her attention. "Why do you want these?" he finally gave into his curiosity and asked the question that had been bugging him. Ellie's reply was simple and to the point.

"I am very tired, it has been a long day, and I am emotionally exhausted. I really don't want to fall asleep in what I am wearing, nor do I want to go back to my room to get something as I don't want to be alone at the moment." She said all of this in one breath. He nodded his head showing his understanding of how she was feeling. They had this short conversation as quietly as possible hoping to not wake anyone in the room. He rummaged through his drawers for a few minutes and found what she wanted.

"Here you go, there is a bathroom over there, go get changed and I will see you in a few minutes." He looked at her closely for a few moments and when he realised that she seemed to be ok he started leaving.

"Oliver" she whispered in to the stillness of the room. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at her "Thank you." Oliver nodded his head understanding that she wasn't just talking about him lending her his clothes for the night. A smile came to his face, despite the morbid reasons he and Ellie were now closer than they had been before and it was with this thought that he left the room. Once Ellie change she put her jacket back on and walked down the spiral staircase. Oli was sitting once again where he was when she had first entered the room. His feet were propped casually on the coffee table in front of him and he was rapidly scanning the pages of a book that was placed on his lap. Ellie assumed that he was looking through Moste Ponte Potions. Chelsea sat down next to him, on the sofa for two, with her arms wrapped around her legs staring into the embers of the fire once more. After a while Chelsea heard a frustrated sigh come from her right.

"Oli, what's up?" Chelsea asked him slightly confused. He frowned and it seemed he had reached the end of the book while looking for the information he needed. "Do you want some help?"Ellie asked him, although she hadn't taken part in the class that Sev had taught she could hear his smooth tones in the background while she had been working. Oli just ran a hand through his short hair before nodding his head a bewildered look on his face.

"Snape, sets the most awkward homework's. The answer is never simple nor is it located in for his students!" Ellie had a knowing gleam in her eye as Oli ranted to her. Sev was a very astute professor he knew that his students attention started to lapse in the middle to the end of the lesson especially if it was all note taking, so he would inform the class of the information that they needed during that time. If the homework was to be completed over a few weeks like this one in particular was he would give the students the information over the course of the allocated time. Which was why very few people ever got an Outstanding for his homework.

"What question did he set?" Ellie was praying that Oliver was one of those people who could take mindless notes or this was going to be a long night.

"We have to write an essay about the different ingredients and the effect that they have when used in a properly brewed Draught of Living Death." Ellie smiled remembering some of the lecture which would make helping Oliver slightly easier. Ellie explained how Sev structured his lessons and homework which made a look of dawning come over Oli's face.

"So what you are saying is that if I am a good note taker I will have all the answers needed and I just need to structure them into an essay?" Oli asked and stood up to rummage around for his notes. Ellie grabbed his wrist before he was out of her reach and summoned the notes to her. She then organised them into order starting with the newest and he started making notes from his notes onto a spare piece of parchment. Ellie meanwhile placed her head on the overstuffed arm of the small sofa trying to get comfortable. She lay with her legs on the table for a few minutes then moved to lie curled up, while moving she jolted Oli slightly but he didn't say anything hoping that she would be comfortable now. Then she rolled over twice and then moved to lay at a slight angle so she could have her legs straight. Oli by this point was very annoyed and before she could move again spoke.

"Are you comfortable yet?" from the tone in his harsh voice she could tell how he was feeling. Ellie knew she was aggravating him but no matter how she lay she just wasn't comfortable. Ellie looked at him meekly and very quietly informed him that she wasn't. He groaned but moved his things. He placed the now useless book on the arm of the sofa to lean on a took the past few weeks notes and placed them underneath the book so he could discard them once he was finished with them. While he was doing this Ellie looked at him confused. If she was him she would have sent herself to lie somewhere else so he could concentrate on his homework. His inkpot was precariously balanced on the book and he had his quill in his hand. Once he had rearranged himself so he was comfortable and happy with his layout he placed his long legs on the table and tapped his lap with his strong hand. Ellie was confused for a few moments and then realised that he wanted her to place her head in his lap which quickly complied with. She stretched her legs out and closed her eyes and felt truly comfortable which she and Oliver were happy about.

"Thank you" she whispered breaking the relaxing silence that had developed. He just nodded his head and continued working hoping to at least have a plan before he went to bed just so tomorrow he could write the essay with no breaks and complete it in one sitting which would be different to his normal approach to his potions homework, do a bit here and some there and it would still flow. It never worked and Snape had written many red notes over his haphazard work. While reading through his notes Oli found himself playing with Ellie's hair. He realised that the hair as black as a beetles back was as soft as silk. Ellie found the rhythmic stroking of her hair soothing and her eyelids started getting heavier. Before she knew it she had fallen asleep with her head on Oliver's lap. Once Oliver realised that Ellie was asleep he sat as still as possible until he had finished his essay plan and then managed to slide out from under her head without waking her.

He placed one of his hands behind her back and the other underneath her knees and carried her up to his bed. The bed was cold which made Ellie stir slightly in her sleep but otherwise she seemed unaffected from the change in location. He pulled the duvet up to cover her and she murmured his name still half asleep the cold of the bed had had slightly more effect than he thought it would.

"Yes?" Oliver replied faintly to Ellie's weak voice. Instead of replying verbally Ellie rolled over on the bed to make some room for Oli and tapped the bed next to her. "Ellie I will join you in a few minutes I have to get my notes and get ready for bed but after I have done that I will join you." Ellie seemed satisfied with that answer and just curled up slightly trying to keep warm until he joined her.


	9. Chapter 9

****_Hello to all, I didn't get a single review this week dispite all my best efforts. I hope this will inspire someone to review i would love to know what you are all thinking. All reviews will be responded too if not the day i get them then the day after. Hope you all had a good week. R&R _

_Enjoy  
_

**PART EIGHT** – Morning

When Ellie awoke she felt so warm and comfortable she snuggled closer to her pillow wishing she didn't have to wake up. She was perfectly contented before the pillow she was lying on started to move. It was then she also noticed that the pillow had a heartbeat. It was at that point that Ellie recalled the night before. She was emotionally numb. She didn't know how to feel. She was still upset and somewhat angry and Dimitri yet she was also pleased to be waking up in Oliver's arms for the first time. The butterflies which until this point she had been resolutely ignoring were now so strong that she could not longer disregard them. Ellie attempted to move slightly to get a little more comfortable but Ellie was constricted by strong sinewy arms. His grip simply became tighter until she gave up and just lay there in his arms taking in the moment.

In the moments that followed Ellie started to feel like she was being watched and if she listened closely she could hear chuckling from the other side of the room. Ellie's blue eyes opened slowly and took in the other beds in the room. She realised that the curtains which were there for the students privacy were all open, clearly Oli had forgotten to close his last night. The quiet chuckling was now slightly more audible and Ellie turned her head to look in the direction the sound was coming from. The Twins and two males that Ellie didn't know were standing together fully dressed whispering excitedly while watching the couple in the bed. By this point in time Ellie no longer felt comfortable she felt more like a caged animal in a zoo and all she wanted to do was escape the watchful eyes. She managed to wiggle free of Oliver's grip picked up her clothes from where she had left them and made a run for it.

When she arrived in the common room she saw about ten people waiting on friends to go down to breakfast. Ellie realised how late it was and started to make her way to her room in the fastest way possible while running. En-route as she wasn't looking where she was going she ran straight into Minerva. Ellie fell and let go of her clothes to help break her fall.

"I am so sorry" Ellie said as quickly as possible while rapidly retrieving her clothing. "I wasn't looking where I was going" it was at this point that she finally looked up and saw Minerva standing as crisply dressed as ever watching Ellie with her eyebrows raised.

"Good morning Ellie, how are you? More to the point where have you been?" Ellie stood up tongue tied trying to answer the question without insinuating that anything happened between herself and Oli. Just as she had thought of the correct sentence to answer with Minerva started speaking once more. "Why exactly are you wearing Oliver Wood's top?" Ellie flushed at the question no matter what she said no Minerva will think something is going on. Ellie opened her mouth hoping to deny the accusation when Minerva stopped her from speaking once more. "Don't even try to deny it Ellie, his name is on the back." Ellie laughed nervously and left the one way conversation there, running away from situations seemed to be her quirk today.

Once she arrived in her room she picked up her bag which already had the books she would need inside and was about to start getting changed however she looked at the time and realised if she did she wouldn't have enough time for breakfast, so she just picked up her bag and ran to the Great Hall where her tiny breakfast was waiting for her. When she arrived at breakfast she made her way to her friends noticing that the hall had gone peculiarly quiet. Ellie just thought that it was because of her, and she was right, but the other students were more interested in how she had captured Wood's attention and nobody else could do so.

"Morning guys" she stated as she sat down. She grabbed what seemed to be anything within reach and the boys just looked at her slightly shocked. They all replied with the obligatory greeting and went back to chatting between themselves while Ellie stuffed herself full of food before her only lesson of the day, unfortunately for her it was Defence Against the Dark Arts. As soon as Ellie had finished eating the group stood up and starting walking through the busy corridors.

"Hey Marie!" Ellie said loudly hoping to get the attention over the noise of other conversations taking place in the bustling halls. She was concentrating so much on Marie she failed to notice another student who she walked right into, she quickly apologised and Marie looked at her impatiently. "Sorry," she didn't really know whether she was addressing Marie or the complete stranger, once out of their hearing range which admittedly wasn't far due to the background noise Ellie looked closely at Marie. Some of her hair had escaped the bobble she had placed it in earlier that morning, preferring to have her hair out of her face for the day so she could concentrate on her work. Ellie started talking once more after Marie had tucked the offending piece of hair behind her ear. "Would you like to stay in my room tonight?" Marie made eye contact with Ellie for a few moments and then a joyful look graced her face.

"Of course I will." Marie said, the two girls had become very close and Marie couldn't help but be curious about Ellie's state of dress and her apparent rush to leave the Gryffindor tower that morning considering nobody saw her enter it last night. Ellie smiled and turned to see three offended looks on three different male's faces. Oliver was clearly about to say something but Ellie interrupted him before he could start.

"I suppose if you three want to join us you can." Ellie said looking at Marie for confirmation. Marie subtly nodded her head and this was all the confirmation that Ellie needed to not add as long as it is ok with Marie. The twins got identical looks of joy on their faces. Before the twins got any bed ideas she instantly said "No pranks of any kind or I will never invite you again." Their happy looks fell slightly but there was still a glint of joy in their brown eyes. Ellie didn't have to look at Oli to know he was happy she could just tell. She glanced at him in spite of this and made eye contact with him. The delight in his eyes was undiluted and she knew just how happy the invite had made him. The group stopped talking about the subject once they had approached their class. Ellie was dreading it. Lockheart hated her and she didn't really understand why. All she had done was undermine all of his teaching skills in front of the class. After all he did it to himself a few days later by letting some Cornish Pixes loose having not taught the class how to deal with them before. He just took what she had said too seriously.

Once the lessons of the day had finished it was lunch time as everyone got Friday afternoon off. Ellie suggested that they all take their overnight bags into her room, and spend the afternoon with her. Fred George and Marie all gave her the same answer. They couldn't due to Quidditch practice. Ellie frowned she didn't know who their captain was but he sounded ruthless and like he didn't care about his team having some down time. Ellie was disappointed but knew it left her with some time to complete her homework. She was putting off replying to her Bulgarian friends. She didn't know what to write. She wasn't sure she would be allowed to attend the wedding. In fact she was hoping she wouldn't be as that way she wouldn't have to make the decision herself.

When practice was over Marie found Ellie sitting in the quiet Library. She knew that whatever that was on Ellie's mind was serious. She watched Ellie for about Five minutes watching her stare at the piece of parchment on the desk before her still empty. Marie approached her cautiously. She needn't have bothered Ellie was numb to the world around her she had no idea what was happening nor did she want to she just wanted to compose her letter in a way that would make her feelings about Dimitri's up-coming nuptials clear. The problem was she didn't know how she felt anymore.

"Ellie, what's wrong?" Ellie jumped startled back to her surroundings the musty smell once again reminding her she was in the library. Ellie looked at Marie, her hair was windblown and it seemed like as soon as she came inside form practice she made her way there. Ellie turned her head and Marie saw she had a couple of tear tracks on her usually happy face. "Ellie." Marie stated simply sympathy in her voice. She rapidly closed the space between them and wrapped Ellie in a hug. Ellie crying worried Marie, Ellie had held her emotions behind strong walls even during the telling of her story, so seeing her sitting in the middle of the library crying. Ellie just took in being hugged by a woman, it didn't happen often to her. The two main influences in her life were male. After taking it in Ellie once more got a tight hold on her emotions. Following Ellie getting a hold of her feelings Marie looked at her in questioning not wanting to ask but wanting to know what was wrong.

"Ellie, I want to know what happened last night" Ellie looked at Marie fearful for a few seconds. She didn't want to spill her heart out to this girl. Well to anyone really the only reason she did last night was she was still emotionally raw from telling the story. Ellie shook her head not wanting to explain the situation. "Then will you answer me this, why were you in Gryffindor tower this morning?" Ellie just stood up from her seat abandoning her piece of parchment there and started walking out of the library a small grimace on her face.

"Come on let's get your stuff and get to my room. The boys can catch up" Marie sensed that the subject was closed and she was right. Ellie just wanted to get on with the night and enjoy the evening with her friends. When everyone arrived in her room Ellie had already asked the house Elf Daisy to supply her room with sweets and favourite savoury foods and it seemed her room had been temporally turned into a kitchen. Food was crammed on every stable surface, there was even some crammed on her overly full bookcase. Once everyone had settled Ellie realised she hadn't thought this through. She didn't have a clue where everyone was going to sleep. Clearly her face betrayed her thoughts as Oli quickly made his way over to her. He wrapped her in a hug hoping to help with whatever was wrong with her.

"What is wrong Ellie?" he whispered in her ear. His breath warm against her ear and she felt a shudder run through her body. If Oli realised it had occurred he didn't say anything about it just waited for her reply. She shook her head. It wasn't important she could get some house elves just before they turned in to transfigure something. Marie then decided to talk to offer her opinion on what to do that evening.

"Let's play truth or dare!" she suggested without a thought. Ellie heard Oliver groan and instantly knew he didn't want to play as much as she didn't.

"Let's vote on it" Ellie suggested giving her and Oli a slim chance of getting out of it. However as soon as she told those in favour to put their hands in the air three hands were instantly thrust up wards towards the ceiling. Ellie knew that her and Oli never really had a chance. Ellie exhaled noisily and knew that the people in her room understood she was unhappy about this situation.


	10. Chapter 10

****_Hello to all my loyal readers. I know it has been a while as I went and visited some family abroad and I didnt have any access to a computer. I will try and get another chapter out by this time next week.  
_

_Please R&R looking forward to hearing from you.  
_

**PART NINE – Truth or dare and sleepovers **

After the vote Ellie left the room to go and find the resident potions master. Oliver volunteered to go with her. Well he ran after her not wanting to be asked any questions, he had been avoiding questions all day and wanted to avoid them for as long as possible.

"Why are we looking for Snape. Most students tend to avoid him" Oli asked there was a hint of nervousness in his tone. It was clear he didn't want to spend any time other than absolutely bare minimum, for his potions NEWT in the presence of Severus Snape. The man was highly critical and therefore a perfectionist. He had no time for those that were not proficient in the art and Oliver knew he wasn't. He worked very hard for his potions grade and he was glad to know he thoroughly earned it.

"Remember the potion I was brewing during my, for lack of a better word, detention?" Ellie asked Oli while making her way down the stairs with him following her. Neither were rushing in fact they were walking as slowly as possible although Oli said nothing Ellie saw him nod his head out of the corner of her eye. "Well it was a batch of vertiserum, and would therefore be helpful to play the game that those three wish to play." Close to the end of her explanation Ellie's voice had a dark quality which showed what her opinion of the game was. The rest of the journey was shrouded in an awkward silence. To Ellie it seemed that Oli wanted to say something of importance to her but didn't know how to start so instead they both walked in silence wishing it would end. When they reached Snape's office they were both relieved. "Wait here, I will be back in a minute. I know you don't get along" Oli raised his eyebrows at her but said nothing. Ellie didn't even knock on the door and he just heard Snape's voice start to insult her before she shit the door.

Sev raised his eyes from the essay he was marking starting to explain why it was rude and enter a room unannounced. However when he looked at the person standing in his office a smile graced his face.

"Hey Sev" Ellie stated. She said it in such a way that Severus quirked one of his thin eyebrows. His long fingers interlocking after hearing that specific tone in her voice. He knew she wanted something.

"Good evening Ellie, what do I owe this unexpected pleasure to?" he had hoped to see her soon she seemed happy with her bunch of friends and he found he was starting to miss her company, to have her this close and not be able to talk to her as much as he would like was affecting him more than he thought it would.

"I'd like my vile of" before she had finished her sentence the vile was on the tidy and organised desk in front of her. Ellie was surprised he let her take it without asking any questions maybe he preferred to do that than have her lie to him. "Thanks" he inclined his head slightly she walked towards the door and just before she opened it he spoke once more.

"Ellie" she paused and looked at him after hearing the emotion in his voice "Come visit me soon?" he said. Though the statement sounded like a question due to the inflection in his normally soft and very contained voice. Ellie nodded her head agreeing she would and left the room feeling slightly subdued. She knew now that Sev was missing her more than normal and she felt guilty for not going to see him for a few weeks. Once outside his office she paused for a moment then noticed Oli leaning casually against the stone wall of the corridor. His hands were in his pockets and he was still thinking about something Ellie wasn't sure what though. His build was outlined by his stance and this made Ellie audibly swallow. He heard this and glanced at her smiling at her.

"Let' go back then" he stated resigned to his fate. He had noticed that the trip had been successful she had the vial in her hand and they started slowly making their way back to her room. En route, which was of course the longest way back to her room from the dungeons without them doubling back on themselves Ellie learnt a lot about the previously mysterious Oliver Wood. For example she discovered he is the much hated but highly respected Quidditch captain. When they eventually arrived back in Ellie's room she noticed that a lot of the food she had requested had been eaten. She was very thankful for this as she didn't want to explain to the house elves why there was so much left otherwise. She also saw Fred George and Marie jumping up and down on her bed which she had actually bothered to make this morning, clearly there was no point for her doing that now. Ellie rolled her eyes at their childishness but quietly asked Oliver to hold on to the vial. Ellie rolled up her sleeves in a menacing manner and then ran forward and jumped on the bed joining in with the obvious fun the other three were having. Ellie looked at the look on Oliver's face. He was very clearly surprised at the turn of events. Then the silver haired Dumbledore entered the room and raised his eyebrows in surprise to see the sight before his eyes. The four who were jumping up and down on the bed were laughing and giggling loudly.

"Ellie," Dumbledore's voice was stern and she was worried for a second he however had an amused glint in his startling blue eyes and she was slightly happier. "What are you doing?" a smile appearing on his face. Ellie looked at him at a loss for words and just as she had convinced herself that there was a reasonable explanation Oli started to speak, after recovering from his shock.

"Professor, would you hold this for a moment please?" Oli asked. A smile lit up Ellie's face at the remembrance of having said those words. Oli then handed the vial to my Grandfather and ran straight towards me and joined us jumping on the bed, acting like a small child with the rest of us. Oliver jumping onto the bed encouraged the other occupants to start jumping once again. Albus Dumbledore stood in the doorway of his granddaughters room with his mouth hanging open in astonishment.

"Catching Flies there?" Ellie said loudly, so her sentence could be heard over the background noise. This comment made Albus close his mouth but he was still really surprised. Minerva then appeared next to him. Hands on her hips and this caused the whole group to stop jumping as quickly as possible.

"What is happening in here?" she shouted, the students all started stammering responses, they all knew, Ellie included that she accepted no nonsense. Sure Ellie knew as she wasn't a member of Gryffindor house, and she was a personal favourite of Minerva's, Ellie knew her punishment would not be as severe however the other occupants in the room were not guaranteed this leniency. Everyone started stammering in response trying to find a reasonable explanation for all of them to be jumping on the bed. Needless to say nobody could think of one. Ellie looked towards her grandfather her eyes pleading him to find a reasonable explanation and inform Minerva of them. He however said nothing he just looked towards her and winked.

"Minerva" he then said, Ellie looked at him confused for a moment when he didn't continue speaking.

"Yes Albus?" she replied her thin lips were most defiantly thinner than usual with her anger.

"Can you hold this vial for me please?" Ellie smiled remembering Oli's words from earlier. As soon as the vial had exchanged hands he ran and jumped up on the bed. Those who were on the bed already laughed and carried on ignoring the annoyed splutter that came from Minerva.

The bed was now so crowded that Ellie fell off the bed banging her on the hard stone floor. She lay on the floor with her eyes closed.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello to all my readers. I would just like to thank everyone for adding this story and any of my other two to your alerts and favourites. I would love to hear something from everyone of you. This chapter is slightly longer than normal as an apology for me not updating by Friday as I said I would. This got on top of me and I also re-drafted my Charlie Winters story (the first chapter) if you haven't yet go and check it out. R&R please._

_Blackroses191191_

**PART 9.5 –Truth and dare and Sleepovers.**

"Eliie?" Oliver whispered next to her ear. She opened her eyes a grimace on her face. "Are you ok?" he asked his concern could be heard in his tone.

"Yes, I'm good thanks if a little sore" her voice was light with humor and she was clearly unaffected by the fall. Now though all she wanted to do was curl up in her bed for a while and relax. "Guys!" she shouted everyone stopped and noticed that she was standing on the floor which surprised everyone. "I would like to have a lie down for a few minutes, so if you would kindly get off my bed!" Albus looked towards Ellie understanding she wanted himself and Minerva to leave.

"Promise you will not continue without me." Albus told her, Ellie nodded her head and her friends looked at him in a new light. "Minerva please may I have that vile back?" Albus asked her, she nodded and passed the vile with the colourless, tasteless liquid inside. Minerva was still slightly in shock and hadn't yet regained the ability of speech. "Ellie I would just like to compliment you on your skill at brewing vertiserum. You are an excellent potion brewer." He placed the vile on Ellie's desk which had her homework and books spread across it in no order at all. He grabbed hold of Minerva's arm and dragged her out of the room before she could regain her speech. After the adults had left Ellie looked at the other people in the room. They looked slightly disappointed thinking that Ellie was going to ask them to leave.

"Now they have left," Ellie said a smile on her face, "now we can continue with our previous plans, playing truth and dare." The twins had identical grins spreading across their freckled faces. "So who is going first?" she asked the room guessing that one of the twins would volunteer. It turned out she was correct.

"I will" Fred volunteered puffing out his chest to make himself look more impressive. Him doing this amused Ellie and it made the smile that she had on her face grow larger, while looking towards the mischievous red head. Before she could ask what he would prefer he answered the question that was on her mind. "Dare." She nodded her head while rapidly thinking.

"Ok Fred, I dare you too..." before Ellie could complete her sentence both George and Oliver interrupted her and gave him a new dare in unison.

"Make out with Marie for at least three minutes." Ellie was surprised at the dare but said nothing, Oli and George clearly knew something that she didn't as both Marie and Fred had coloured. Fred's ear's were bright red and Maire's cheeks had a red blush on her cheeks. Before Ellie could say anything to the two boys the pair became lip-locked. Ellie was very surprised at this but didn't say anything as she didn't want to interrupt. The room was silent for fifteen minutes the three occupants that were not lip-locked were looking around the room awkwardly trying to not stare at the two that were lip-locked and make them uncomfortable. As soon as everyone else became bored Ellie decided to break the pair up.

"Guys if you don't come up for air soon, you could die" Ellie whispered loudly. Oli and George laughed loudly, and the two who had been oblivious to everyone else present jumped. Ellie's tone was full of humour but the two understood her point and separated. Fred moved and sat back down next to his twin who he turned to and addressed.

"George truth or dare?" was what Fred asked Ellie was surprised by the response he gained.

"Truth" the one word reply highlighted one of the few differences between the twins. Ellie had never thought of it before but she had a strange thought that it upset them somewhat that nobody cared to find out which twin was which. Ellie got up and retrieved the vile. She gave him one drop of the truth serum once she had given him the small dose that he needed. He gained a slightly glazed look in his eyes and George quickly asked him "How long have you liked Deniz for?" Fred asked his twin. George looked slightly annoyed but when he opened his mouth he automatically answered the question the truth serum having the desired effect.

"...Three years" George tried to stop himself for a moment. His hand went to his mouth in an attempt to muffle what he said but it was pointless as he had already said it. Fred had a shocked look on his face and was clearly surprised at the amount of time that George had liked Deniz for and not do anything about it. George looked slightly betrayed though.

"I only asked because I wouldn't have found out otherwise." George no longer looked as though his brother had betrayed him. They hugged better and in harmony looked straight at Oli, who suddenly had a worried look on his face.

"Oliver mate, truth or dare?" they asked him cutting each other off in the process. Oliver thought about it for a few moments weighting up the different options. Just as Ellie was about to answer for him Oli declared.

"Dare" the twins brown eyes locked on each other. Ellie began to worry for him. "We dare you to-" it was at this point that Ellie interrupted them both, mirroring their Oli's and George's action from before.

"Make out with Marie!" Ellie joked. Both Oli and Marie looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders clearly not in any way affected by Ellie's dare. Before Ellie could say that she was only joking they were lip-locked. They both looked incredibly awkward compared to how comfortable Marie and Fred had looked while kissing. After she had observed the two for a few moments she looked around the floor and saw Fred glaring her way. If looks could kill Ellie assumed she would be dead and buried, brought back to life and killed in more inventive and painful ways. But when Ellie looked closely at the emotions in his eyes and realised he looked slightly hurt and this caused her to feel shocked slightly. It took a few moments for her to join the dots and when she had come to the conclusion she apologised to him silently by mouthing the words across the circle. "Break it up you two!" Ellie said there was a slight stirring of an emotion that she couldn't quite define. "You are ruining my innocence" Ellie joked. She realised that the kiss between Marie and Fred earlier was much more likely to have ruined whatever innocence she had left. Marie got up and deliberately not making eye-contact with Fred. When she sat down she bowed her head looking at the floor. An awkward silence settle over the group before Oli started speaking.

"Marie, truth or dare?" he asked her. His tone was warm and he said this with a completely straight face trying to ignore how the room had just become tense.

"Truth!" she instantly replied. "I have been involved with too many dares already." She reasoned out loud. Everyone nodded in understanding while Oli was thinking about what he could ask. Ellie administered the drop of the serum.

"Who do you fancy and how long have you liked whomever it is for." Oli asked. He was clearly oblivious to most of the goings on within the group. Ellie suddenly felt nervous. Marie opened her mouth to object clearly not remembering how that had occurred to George, which meant that she answered the question anyway.

"Fred and about a year" she went bright red while speaking and as soon as the truth serum had worn off she asked to go to the bathroom clearly wanting to be outside of the room. She very quickly left and Ellie was about to follow her but George started talking to Fred.

"Fred?" George asked his twin while waving a hand before of his face. Fred shook his head clearly covering from shock. As soon as he had realised Marie had left he skipped around the room and quickly sat back down as though this was normal behaviour. A large smile graced his face. After this Ellie was not sure that she could just leave.

"Ermm... I am going to check on Marie." Ellie informed the lads awkwardly, she knocked on her bathroom door. "Marie it's me" Ellie whispered. She looked behind her and saw the boys having a rapid quiet conversation. She heard Marie's muffled reply granting her entrance. When Ellie walked into the small bathroom she saw Marie sitting on the side leaning her head on her knees looking forlorn.

"Marie, what's wrong?" Ellie inquired the worry she was feeling was betrayed in her tone.

"People are going to laugh at me and think I am stupid. Not to mention my friendship with Fred is now pretty much over." Was her reply she had tears in her eyes and this was clearly affecting her more than Ellie would have thought it would.

"Look Marie." Here Ellie paused not knowing what to say then she had an epiphany. Marie looked so small and lonely she had to do something to comfort her in some way. "Marie, just before I came I here I watched Fred skip around my bedroom a large smile on his face. Now I may not be an expert when it comes to the behaviour of the Wealsey twins but I have a feeling that isn't common" while Ellie informed Marie of this her eyes never left Marie's and she saw a small amount of happiness penetrating the despair that she had been feeling. decided since she had started she may as well continue. "I don't want to get your hopes up too high but I have a feeling he might like you too. So put a smile on that pretty face of yours and get you Fred-loving bum out there." Ellie's final statement made Marie laugh and once she was ready they both left the bathroom together. Ellie had a quick scan around the room as the boys all looked very happy about something and she had heard enough about the Twins to not trust them as far as she could throw them, which she had to admit wasn't far at all. "Marie if I remember correctly it is your turn to pick someone." Marie looked startled but we were all sitting in a circle and Marie though she wouldn't look at Fred was holding her head high.

"Ellie, truth or dare?" she asked. Ellie was surprised she was chosen as she had just helped Marie through what at first seemed to be the first signs of a mental break down. Ellie responded without thought.

"Truth" though she said the word with total conviction she said it a questioning tone which confused Marie slightly. Ellie took a drop off the liquid in the vile like all the others and took a deep breath wondering what Marie would possibly ask her.

"Ellie, why were you in Oliver's bed this morning?" was Marie's question. Ellie sighed but started talking regardless of how she felt about the subject. Ellie succinctly and quickly informed them of everything that had happened from the letters, to her break-up to the comfort Oli had offered her. Her audience were all shocked apart from Oli. Though they were not too shocked to focus on one point of the whole diabolical.

"Are you telling us that Oliver didn't mention Quidditch once?" Fred asked Ellie, gobsmacked. At first Ellie wasn't sure which twin it was but after noticing how his eyes kept focusing on Marie she could make an educated guess. Ellie was slightly confused by the question but answered it honestly none-the-less

"Yes... he didn't mention Quidditch once" was Ellie's short reply. She didn't understand why this was such a big deal. The majority of males she knew could hold a conversation without mentioning Quidditch. Even the Bulgarian Quidditch team could hold a conversation without mentioning Quidditch. Ellie casually picked up some sweets from a bowl, to munch on. She looked up and everyone bar Oliver was looking at her open mouthed. In fact Oliver looked slightly embarrassed as though I had revealed a huge secret without realising it. "Oli, truth or dare?" Ellie inquired. She knew that trying to get a reasonable response from anyone else in the room would have been pointless. He replied with the word truth while he observed the rest of the room noticing that everyone was just recovering from the shock that he could actually hold a conversation that didn't involve Quidditch. He quickly took a little of the truth serum as Ellie asked "What do you want to be after your graduation and why?" Ellie noticed after that question was out of her mouth the entire group started to roll their eyes clearly already knowing the answer.

"I would like to play as a Keeper for Puddlemere united." George actually mouthed those words along with him and Ellie was struggling to hold in her laughter. "My mum used to play for them." Was his reasoning for this dream and he was very clearly proud of his mum. Ellie was slightly surprised that he wanted to be like his mum and not his dad considering that he was so burly he looked like a manly man.

"How come you have never mentioned that your mum played for them before?" Marie asked a curious lilt in her tone.

"Nobody ever asked." Was Oliver's to the point reply."Anyway George" Oli stated changing the subject "you're next, truth..."the twin instantly cut Oli off requesting a dare. Oliver sat pontificating for a few moments before starting to talk again. "Next time you see Deniz, with one of us present you should make out with her." Was Oli's idea, he didn't really know what else to get him to do, George just nodded his head in understanding. It was then George's turn to ask someone .

"Marie truth or dare?" Marie pondered her answer for a few moments most likely working out which would be better. Her answer made Ellie cringe.

"...Dare" was her response after a pregnant pause. Oliver also cringed after all it was George that was administrating the dare.

"I dare you to sleep in the same bed as Fred tonight" there was a slightly evil grin on his face and an amused glint entered his eyes when both parties turned slightly red and didn't glance at each other once until conversation had resumed. Marie was too shocked to speak and Fred looked like a young child in a candy store, for whom Christmas was also coming early. Ellie started silently laughing at the look on both of their faces. She couldn't keep her amusement in for any longer. Marie was clearly annoyed with Ellie and looked at her with a glint in her hazel eyes.

"Ok Miss-laugh-a-lot" was how Marie started, Ellie flinched guessing what was coming. "I dare you to sleep in the same bed as Oliver" there was a smile on her face which showed only joy at putting Ellie in that position. No matter what Ellie said she would be insulting someone so she shrugged her shoulders and quickly made eye-contact with Oli making sure that this was ok with him. He nodded his head slightly and she knew he wouldn't mind so she agreed with Marie before she started speaking.

"Fred you are the last one left. Truth or dare?" Fred looked at her and smirked.

"Truth. After the last two dares I'd be stupid to ask for one." Ellie gave him the truth serum and quickly asked him a question that she pretty much already knew the answer too, but knowing would make Marie feel slightly more comfortable

"Who do you fancy, and why?" was Ellie's question, he looked terrified, but answered in spite of this keeping his eyes staring at the rug everyone was sitting on.

"Marie, in my opinion she is perfect." He whispered. He seemed to want nobody to hear his confession but the room was otherwise silent so his voice reverberated through the air. His ears slowly turned red and he looked straight at Marie showing her that though he was embarrassed to admit it he was still being sincere. The room stayed silent and the three other occupants felt as though they were interrupting a private moment. After a few uncomfortable minutes Marie announced that she wanted to watch a film. The purebloods in the room looked confused but Ellie just agreed as she had a television which ran off magic in one corner of her room anyway. She quickly found a DVD that everyone would enjoy 'the Italian Job' the new version of the film and everyone rearranged themselves to be able to comfortably watch the film. Bed's were conjured as were duvets and quilts to keep everyone warm.

During the film Ellie started to doze off her head leaning on one of Oli's broad shoulders. The two had been the only ones in the room still sitting up and he moved so Ellie could lie down. This however instead of helping her get to sleep made it more difficult as she was suddenly uncomfortable. Due to this Ellie was the only person awake when the film finished so she got out of the now warm bed and turned off the television. She looked around the room in the low light and couldn't help but smile. Marie had her head resting on Fred chest clearly listening to his heart beat, a relaxed and contented look was on her face. One of his arms was wrapped protectively around her, most likely it was there to make sure she didn't try and escape. George was sprawled out on his back snoring lightly, the ridiculousness of his position made Ellie giggle.

She looked towards her bed. Oli had been peacefully sleeping when she got up but now he was moving restlessly. A worried expression crossed his face and he was suddenly sitting bolt upright clearly looking for something rapidly. When his eyes saw her figure in the darkness he seemed to sag with relief, an amused expression crossed her face but due to the light he couldn't see it. A smile formed on his handsome face as he patted the bed next to himself as a clear invitation for her to rejoin him. Ellie shook her head and jokingly declined his offer, he narrowed his eyes at her so she dropped her head and conceded defeat. She climbed back into the warm be, and he covered her with the duvet. He wrapped his strong arm around her waist and pulled her so her back was pressing against his chiselled chest. His breathing was tickling the back of her neck and just like that they both fell into a contented s


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello to all! I was supposed to have written this chapter last week and I apologise! I was away and was living in a period Medieval tent, yes seriously! Anyway as I hadn't written this I felt really guilty so I may be publishing another part this weekend, if not then hopefully by mid week. I'd also like to give a shout out to LEXA14 and MontseKaulitz for add this story to their story alerts! One more thing I am currently Beta-reading a Seth/OC story for Wolfie96 so if any of you like twilight go and have a look!_

_Read and review please. _

_Thanks _

_Blackroses191191_

**PART TEN – Morning Quidditch**

Ellie awoke extremely early for some unfathomable reason. She was full of energy and clearly was not going back to sleep anytime soon. She sighed and observed the content look on Oliver's face. He was clearly comfortable and happy lying in Ellie's bed, the thought made her feel as light as air. She had the urge for the first time since she started attending Hogwarts to play Quidditch. Ellie quickly wrote a note explaining where she was, picked up her Nimbus 2001 and left the room stealthily, attempting to not wake anyone up. After the five minute brisk walk down to the stadium across the beautiful Scottish landscape she noticed that there was a team practicing on the pitch. After she had walked onto the pitch she realised it was the Slytherin team, as the players flying around were all wearing emerald green. When Ellie spotted the captain she flew up to have a quick word.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Ellie's voice was light and kind though once the captain looked at her she knew she should not have bothered.

"You," the menace he managed to put into one word was amazing in Ellie's opinion though it did make him slightly nervous. Ellie though just straightened her back slightly. But didn't back away from him. "the inconsiderate girl who ran into me the other day." Venom was being poured into every word he said. Ellie didn't let him intimidate her.

"I did apologise to you, if you chose to ignore my apology that is your problem not mine." Ellie replied, she was attempting to be civil and polite however the young man in front of her was not having any of it. He would be neither and would continue to be spiteful and Ellie would once provoked cease all politeness unless civility was returned to the discussion. Ellie raised one eyebrow in a challenging way. The boy would be somewhat used to the display after all she had learnt it from the very best at that sardonic move... Severus Snape. The male immediately noted it and threw down the gauntlet.

"If you want to use the other half of the pitch you have to play us for it." His eyes narrowed, there was no way in his opinion that this little girl could play Quidditch so why should he give up half of the pitch for her. She inclined her head slowly affirming the challenge and so he thought he should show some generosity. "You have an hour" with the final word Ellie quickly flew back to her room's window, she needed a keeper and quickly. The Slytherin team continued practicing as she tried to wake up Oli from the window in her bedroom.

After a few frantic moments she saw him move so went back to the Quidditch pitch hoping that he would turn up in time. She sat on the bleachers nervously watching with unwavering attention looking for any and all weaknesses she could find in their team.

Meanwhile Oli sat up groggily in Ellie's bed. He instantly notice that she was no longer in the bed with him and realised that her falling asleep with him and him waking up without her was becoming a habit. He noticed a folded piece of parchment on the bedside cabinet with his name on it. Naturally he picked up the parchment and read what was written inside.

_Morning Oli!_

_I woke up ludicrously early and with far too much energy. I decided to go to the Quidditch pitch and have a quick fly. _

_See you later_

_Ellie xxx_

Oliver's brown eyes widened once reading this and he mentally went through the Quidditch pitch schedule. When he realised who was on the pitch that morning he found his clothes and very quickly dressed. He left the room without thought of what his friends would think when they awoke to find both him and Ellie missing. When he arrived at the Quiddtich stadium he looked around frantically trying to locate Ellie. He saw her watching the practice with such rapt attention that the air in his lungs disappeared. He had never seen a girl with such a concentrated look on her face while watching Quidditch. He noticed a worried look on her face and slowly made his way to where she was sitting hoping not to catch the attention of the Slytherin team. Oli had been trying to find a way to beat the Slytherins this year but due to their new brooms they had a very large advantage. Though in Oli's completely unbiased opinion working out strategy with Ellie on the brain most defiantly didn't help.

"Ellie" the girl in question jumped at the sound of her name but when she saw who was standing there she looked relieved. "You probably should leave before they notice you." A large amount of concern was in the tone of his voice but Ellie just sighed.

"Oli, Sit down and be quiet, I need to think." She glanced at him once more before tapping the bench next to her. Oli rolled his eyes but sat down none the less. After three minutes he glanced at her and noticed she was mouthing words quickly but not making a sound. "Let's put those keeper skills to the test" she said a large smile spread across her face. At that moment Oliver notices Flint flying towards them. He sat up straight and made himself as large as possible, not that it would make much of a difference they may hate each other but so far their rivalry had not come to blows.

"You ready?" Ellie just nodded her head and Oliver suddenly felt slightly lost. "Wood" Flint's eyes narrowed but he said nothing else.

"Where's your broom?" Oli looked into Ellie's blue eyes, she could clearly see his confusion. "I think you are going to need it" she dragged him on to the pitch and Flint simply raised one eyebrow but she didn't say anything in reply to the glance. "Oli, go get your broom!" Oliver was now so confused he didn't think anyone could help him make sense of what was happening. But he did as asked regardless. When he came back the Slytherin team looked impatient with him and Ellie rapidly started talking to him in a low tone. "Right, the three chasers are yours, pay attention to the blond one, he always shoots in the left or middle, the other two prefer the right but may go left so be careful. The beaters I know very little about except their aim is slightly off." Ellie didn't know what else to say to him but is seemed he had heard all he needed to hear. He was looking at Ellie in slight awe. "Just stop them from scoring, I can do the rest" Oli continued looking at her in surprise but then she clapped her hands and shooed him to the opposing hoops, with that the game was underway. Though Ellie was slightly rusty she knew the basics, Viktor Krum had made sure that she could play as well as the professionals in all the positions. He wanted he to love the game as much if not more than he did.

Exactly nineteen minutes later the Slytherin team were walking back to school their heads bowed and tails between their legs. Oliver had managed to keep the chasers from getting too much of a lead, Ellie however scored six times with the quaffle before she started frantically looking for the snitch. Oliver knew that her now ex-boyfriend was an international Quidditch player, he didn't know that he had taught Ellie. Oli was also slightly resentful towards Ellie for a few moments, he wished she was in Gryffindor she would have been able to get on the team if she was half blind. A large smile was on Ellie's face and he couldn't help but notice the twinkle in her eye.

"It has been far too long since I played Quiddtich." Ellie said to a stunned Oliver after the game. He was watching the Slytherins wonder back up to the castle.

"Ellie, please get sorted next year, I will let you on the team I would be stupid not too!" Oliver said pleadingly to Ellie. She shook her head at him.

"Who says I am going to be here next year?" Oliver inclined his head he knew that she in all likelihood wouldn't be there next year. "Besides even if I get sorted how do you know I will be in Gryffindor?" with that she slowly started descending from the sky. Oli followed her as she started talking again. "By the way you really are a great keeper" he smiled at the compliment. He knew that she wouldn't give out praise like that unless it was warranted. "Do you mind if we head in for breakfast, I am really hungry" Ellie said a puppy dog expression on her face. Though Oli would have agreed without it. He nodded and she grabbed his hand and started dragging him to the great hall, while skipping. Which caused Oliver to burst out laughing.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello to all! I know that this is slightly shorter than normal and I apologise but I managed to get it out three days earlier than I said I would. The next chapter will be out on Friday or Saturday as usual. I'd like to give a shout out t MontseKaulitz and ForeverTeamEdward13 for reviewing again! This chapter is for you! Please read and review!_

_Blackroses191191_

**PART ELEVEN –Rollerblading and swimming.**

"Oli will you please join in with me?" there was a pout on Ellie's face, she wanted him to skip with her. She knew it was unlikely that he would want to but she really wanted him to join in. Before he answered she spoke again. "Or I will make you stay here until you join in!" Ellie exclaimed, food is one of the few things that men didn't want to be deprived of ever, most would sacrifice their pride for food. Ellie had enjoyed the time she had spend with Oliver by herself, she got to see parts of him she didn't usually, today she got to see him playing Quidditch which was a first. She knew though that their time alone was about to come to an end but she wanted to make him join in with her before that happened. Oli rolled his eyes at her, but held out his hand to join in with her. He couldn't believe he was even contemplating doing this let alone about to do it. The pair skipped into the great hall holding hands giggling at themselves. The Gryffindor table became quite they didn't know what to do their feared Quiddtich captain was skipping. Oliver ignored the looks he was receiving, he was allowed to have fun surely. During Breakfast the twins spent their time harassing Oliver about his skipping but he just rose above it. After she had eaten her full she told them that she was going to spend some time alone, she like many others enjoys having some me time and she didn't want to give up that time today. She received a funny look from Marie but nobody commented on it so she stood up from the table and started walking to the entrance hall.

"Ellie do you mind if I join you?" a strong Scottish accent said from behind her. She instantly knew it was Oliver asking. She smiled knowing that he wanted to spend time with her like she wanted to with him. Though she did want some alone time she was not about to give up spending time with Oliver to achieve that goal.

"If you must." She informed him a smile on her face. She looked over her shoulder at him to prove she was ok with it before continuing to walk. He caught up with her after a few seconds and he accompanied her to her bedroom. The pair missed the confused looks on their friends faces.

On the way to Ellie's room the pair spoke about everything and nothing, from which music is their favourite to which teacher they dislike the most, which of course for Oli was Snape. Ellie quickly rummaged in her wardrobe after checking that her room hadn't been booby trapped by the twins, she picked up her rollerblades and ran to the room of requirement. It was known as the come and go room to the Elves and they had told her where it was. Oli was on her tail keeping up due to his intensive Quiddtich training. The pair spent the rest of the day together in the room. Ellie had requested for the room to become somewhat like a skate park. Half and quarter pipes and some railings were also scattered around. Oli looked around the room in slight awe.

"What is this place?"

"It is known as the come and go room to the elves but it can become anything you want, it just cannot break Gamp's five laws of Transfiguration." Ellie explained to him a smile on her face. This is where she came to get away from everything for a few hours. The only time that day that either of the pair left the room, was to request some food from one of the house elves. Oliver did ask Ellie to one day teach him to Rollerblade, instead of that she promised to teach him to Skateboard. Her reasoning was that he could borrow her board but not her skates, which made sense to him.

The group of friends were sitting in the Gyffindor common room. They had hardly moved for three hours and Ellie had just decided she had had enough.

" I am inadequately amused!" when the other four members of the group looked at her for an explanation she continued. "It means, I am bored. We have been here for far too long and we aren't even doing anything. I am going to go swimming in the Lake, it is still warm enough." Ellie stood up and started walking towards the portrait hole. "I will meet you down there if you want to join me" each of the four people who were sitting on the sofa and surrounding armchairs stood up instantly in a flurry of activity. Ellie ran to her room to find her plain brown two piece she hadn't seen it in a while and couldn't remember where she had last put it. It took her ten minutes to locate it, change into it and put something over the top of it. She walked as quickly as possible down to the lake to meet everyone there.

All of them were sitting on the bank peering into the lake with apprehension. They didn't want to be the first one in. Ellie having done this many times before just stripped off her outer layer of clothing and divined into the refreshingly cool water. Oliver had followed her into the water but Marie looked like she would do no such thing. She was lying on the bank in her bikini trying to catch the last rays of summer.

"Marie!" Ellie shouted successfully getting her attention. "Can you get us a ball?" the girl just lazily waved her wand and a brightly coloured ball appeared before Ellie. "Thanks!" a large smile was on Ellie's face, she observed Marie on the bank for a moment and noticed that one of the twins, most likely Fred if Ellie was honest with herself was having a hard time taking his eyes away from the half naked form before him. Ellie started a game of water volley ball with Oliver trying to get the others to join in.

"Hey Ellie?" Ellie's knees went slightly weak when she heard that Scottish accent ringing through the air. She ignored the reaction his voice gave her in favour of turning to look at him. "When did you get your tattoo?" a curious tone was in his voice and Ellie couldn't help but smile.

"My sixteenth birthday" was the short reply. Her tattoo was a small tribal sun it was about three inches in diameter and she got it to remind her to cherish life as much as possible. After all you only live once. "My Grandfather allowed me to go and get it by allowing me to steal a vile of Aging potion." It was located on her shoulder and she had never regretted getting it done. Oliver nodded his head and the conversation went back to anything but school, they were all trying to forget the large amount of homework they should have been doing.


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello to all! Next weekend is my Boyfriends birthday so I may not be able to update during the weekend, hopefully I will have updated during the week, if not I will do two chapters the week after to make up for my being busy. Please read and review, and if you are a Twilight fan I have also started a Jake/OC story if you fancy checking it out. I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to ForeverTeamEdward13 who was the only person to review the last chapter, I would like to hear from a few more of you! _

_Blackroses191191_

**PART TWELVE – Hogsmeade**

In the week that followed everyone was looking forward to the weekend. Now this is not unusual in a boarding school, particularly as you didn't have to attend lessons at the weekend. In truth in any school all the students looked forward to the weekends. They all got to have lie-ins, meals were a lot less strict and they could do what they wanted, well within reason. The teachers also looked forward to the weekends, Snape being one of the most obvious. He loved to teach but hated most of his students, he would call them imbeciles, mainly it was because he was far too critical to put up with glaring errors. But this weekend was even better in the opinion of third year and above. It was the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year. The third years were really excited, it was going to be their first Hogsmeade weekend, they had most likely heard either form older siblings or from their parents just how lovely it was visiting Hogsmeade. Going Zonko's to see all the merchandise or in Fred and George's cases to see whether they have any new merchandise. In short, everyone was looking forward to it except Ellie. It wasn't that she was going by herself, she had actually been asked to go with her friends. Ellie wasn't looking forward to it for one reason, and one reason only, she wanted Sev's permission to go, and it seemed she wouldn't be getting it anytime soon.

"Sev, please, I just want to go to Hogsmeade with them!" Ellie shouted. She only shouted in his general direction, nobody got to tell the tale if you shouted at him. That was one of many things that Ellie had learnt about her Godfather over the years.

"I don't, wish for you to attend with them, why is that so difficult for you to comprehend?" Ellie wanted to throw something at him but decided to clench her hands into fists instead. She didn't reply so Sev took the opportunity to continue talking, during this argument he hadn't raised his voice once. "You always go to Hogsmeade, what is so special about it now?" Ellie had never seen him angry he was as collected as ever, but sometimes she wished he would lose his cool and just tell her what was on his mind.

"It is special now because I have never been with people my own age, ever" she exclaimed loudly. Sure she had been with the majority of the staff of Hogwarts, including Filch at one point but now she had friends she wanted to go with, it was different. She stormed out of the room and was so blinded by her anger that she walked straight in to someone. She found herself sitting neatly on the floor nursing a new bruise. She closed her eyes for a moment knowing she was in Slytherin territory and knew if it was one of the Quidditch team members they would still be annoyed with her. She looked up apprehensively, but when she saw her favourite red heads before her she couldn't help the smile that broke out over her face.

"Ellie, were those your lovely dulcet tones we could hear down the corridor." The pair asked her in unison not even bothering to help her up. Ellie went a little red in the face from embarrassment but nodded her head nevertheless. The pair put their hands on their hips and Ellie would have burst out laughing if she hadn't noticed the serious look on their identical faces.

"Why are you so annoyed?" Fred asked her. Ellie dragged herself up off the cold stone floor, and looked down the corridor that she had just walked up, before indicating it didn't matter and wandering off feeling thoroughly dejected.

As Ellie was walking around she was arguing in her head about Sev. She was explaining to herself that he had never had any real friends, bar her father. He didn't understand how it felt to have friends your own age for the first time in your life. Ellie knew she didn't need his permission to go, her grandfather was her legal guardian, Sev didn't need to sign her permission slip. But that was besides the point she wanted to have his permission, she wanted him to be happy for her. While she had been aimlessly walking she discovered herself before the entrance to her grandfathers office. She didn't go up in case he was busy but just sat on the floor next to the gargoyle. She lost track of how long she sat at the entrance to her grandfathers office lost in thought. She looked up and she the somewhat luminous grey beard of her grandfather.

"You are looking very solemn." Ellie just looked back at wall opposite her, Albus just stood there waiting, he knew that she would say something about what was troubling her in her own time.

"Sev doesn't want me to go to Hogsmeade, with everyone this weekend" Ellie knew she sounded childish with the whine that she was making but she continue speaking nevertheless. "I know I don't really need his permission to go, but it would be nice to have it. I won't feel as guilty about going if he gives me permission." Once Ellie was finished with her explanation she made eye-contact with her grandfather once more. He had a knowing look in his eyes, he understood how both parties felt, and Ellie was sure he would come to a reasonable conclusion.

"I think he is worried that you will replace him with your new friends. He does want you to have friends just remember to not forget him." Ellie thought about her Grandfather's wise advice for a few moments before nodding her head understanding what he was saying. She stood and thanked him before walking elsewhere in deep thought. Her grandfather smiled and went up to his office to tackle the large amount of paper work he had. He was happy, he knew his granddaughter and Severus could work everything out. During Ellie's walk she suddenly found herself accompanied by Oliver, who was starting to be held in higher and higher standards by her. He didn't interrupt her thought for a while perfectly happy to wander around with her until she was ready to talk. After a while though he felt the silence becoming uncomfortable so started a conversation.

"Are you coming to Hogsmeade this weekend. Marie wasn't sure." Ellie held back a smile at his blatant keeping an eye on her. This was the second time she had caught him talking about her behind her back. There was also a glint of hope in his eyes which didn't go unnoticed by her. Ellie shrugged her shoulders in reply, which caused Oli to get a confused look on his face. "Didn't Dumbledore give you permission?" he frowned trying to think of a way to convince Dumbledore to allow Ellie to go.

"Of course I have permission, don't be silly." Ellie said a large smile on her face from the absurd question. Oli sighed in relief, he didn't have to try and change Dumbledore's mind. Though he was still confused about why she wasn't going. "It's just, well Sev doesn't want me to go." Ellie stated succinctly. Oli looked at her like she had stated she had three heads, but then Ellie continued to speak. "I know I don't need to have his permission it would be nice to have it though, I mean he has always been there for me, and he is like my older brother. " Oli who was clearly getting more confused by the minute stopped walking and grabbed hold of Ellie's hand to stop her as well.

"So are you going?" Oli asked once more. Failing to let go of her hand. Both of them could feel a tingling sensation from where they were connected but neither said anything. "Yes or no? I am very confused right now" Oli finished off. He hoped Ellie wouldn't bring up the fact he hadn't let go of her hand yet. He felt like her hand belonged in his.

"Ye...No...possibly, I think" was Ellie's confused reply. She knew she had to talk to Sev again to explain her feelings and help him to understand where she was coming from. Oli leaned close to her ear before whispering.

"You my friend are insane" the pair chuckled and continued walking down the corridor hand in hand.

A few days later Ellie and her friends were walking to Hogsmeade village. She had a large smile on her face, she had managed to persuade Sev by having a long heart to heart over some potions that were being made for the hospital wing. That plus her following him around during her spare time giving him puppy dog eyes whenever he looked at her. Deniz had joined the group as Ellie and Marie wanted to get to know her more and she was a very quiet person.

"Ellie" Marie said from behind her. Ellie was walking and talking with Oli while the twins were in the middle of plotting their next prank, and listing what they needed, to get, or already had. "You know your tattoo?" she asked a nervous tone entering her voice. Ellie linked arms with Oli and started walking backwards trusting him not to lead her into a wall or something. Ellie saw the nervousness that was betrayed by Marie's voice in her eyes and was wondering what Marie wanted her attention for. "Can you take me to the place you got it done, I'd really like to have one" Ellie thought momentarily that there was something wrong with Marie and clearly this thought was betrayed on her face. "I have thought it through." Ellie nodded her head, it wasn't that which she doubted it was more the fact that Marie was a person that naturally wanted to blend in and having a tattoo wasn't one of the ways to do that. Deniz, Ellie could understand getting a tattoo, one day, though she didn't really know Deniz as well as the others. When the group arrived at Hogsmeade the boys wanted to go to Zonko's, and the girls didn't want to do that so there was some arguing amongst the group until Deniz spoke.

"Ok you boys go to Zonko's, and we can all meet at the three broomsticks at twelve." Deniz grabbed one of both of our arms, and dragged us off, not even waiting for a reply or allowing us to say goodbye. Ellie looked over her shoulder and waved pathetically at the boys who were looking after the group in fascination.

When the girls reached the tattoo parlour he saw Ellie and greeted her by name. As he had served Ellie before he had no problem serving either of her friends, when Marie decided what she wanted he took her into the adjoining room to work his magic. A few hours later Marie left the room with a multicoloured butterfly on her lower back with mirrored Celtic signs on either side.

After the girls departed Fred and George each took one of Oliver's arms and dragged him in the direction of Zonko's. Oliver didn't protest if he was honest the best way to enjoy a Hogsmeade weekend was in good company, or at least company of some kind. He just followed them once they had dropped his arms in silence. He wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings and was surprised when he was dragged out of his thoughts as he was standing in the middle of Zonko's.

"Oliver!" the twins shouting his name in unison was the thing that finally dragged Oliver out of his thoughts. He attempted to answer the question he knew they had asked.

"Yes?" Oliver replied a searching tone in his voice, he wasn't sure.

"So we can quit the Quidditch team?" they asked sounding slightly offended at the reply they had gained.

"No!" was Oliver's instant reply to that he however he knew he had to make up for the damage he had caused. "Don't you are the best Beaters I have ever seen!" he was trying to show that he had been listening but he knew it was a pointless task.

"You weren't listening to us were you?" Fred asked him looking into his eyes intently trying to determine whether he was right or not. Oliver just looked at him like he was imagining things.

"We have been trying to get your attention for about five minutes." George enlightened Oliver. He was about to deny it but then realised he couldn't as he didn't know how long he had been lost in thought. Then he asked Oliver the question that he had hoped wouldn't be mentioned. "What were you thinking about?" His twin instantly gave a suggestion.

"Quidditch?"

"New brooms?" when they didn't get any response from these suggestions one of the twins decided to ask about something a little less obvious.

"Homework?" though the twin mentioned it he did so with an incredulous tone in his voice. Oliver however looked to his feet finding them suddenly interesting. He muttered some words but neither twin caught what he said. He looked up and saw confused faces. So he spoke again this time slightly louder than the first time, but still no louder than a whisper.

"Ellie" the twins saw the embarrassed look on his face and noticed how uncomfortable the usually unflappable Quidditch captain actually was. The Twins automatically put what they were arguing about buying down and dragged Oliver into a quiet corner of the store.

"You like her don't you?" they said happily. Yet some of the other customers in the shop looked up at them having over heard that part of the conversation. After a few moments of silence the other shoppers went back to whatever they were doing.

"When did this happen?"

"How did this happen?" the twins questioned one after the other both wanting to have an answer soon.

"I don't know, I just think she is amazing." There was a sad smile on his face and the twins couldn't work out why until he continued speaking. "Nothing is ever going to happen though, so don't mention it." He sighed and walked out of the shop. The twins glanced at each other and immediately started plotting.


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello to all. I hope everyone is enjoying the Sun that we currently have in the UK! It is lovely (though far too hot in my opinion!) I know I said I probably wouldn't be writing this weekend but I managed to find enough time during the week to write the majority of this chapter, though I am not entirely happy with it I am going to publish it regardless. Once again a big shout out goes to ForeverTeamEdward13! Who reviewed the last chapter I hope to have to put a few more usernames down this week! _

_Read and Review!_

PART THIRTEEN - Halloween

The morning of the thirtieth of October had arrived, the grass was crisp with s frost which would turn to snow by the end of next month. It was Halloween and though Ellie didn't like to admit it she was glad that she celebrated it like muggle children did when she was younger. Her guardian didn't look upon it as many did, as begging but encouraged her creativity with her outfits and helped her to be comfortable looking stupid as the ability to laugh at oneself in any situation is useful.

The Hogwarts staff had cancelled all lessons for the day following tradition of Halloween and so Ellie and Oli could be found together in the Room of Requirement once more, cut off from the rest of the world. Ellie had promised to teach him to Skateboard and so she was following though on her promise today. They had been working for a few hours and Oliver was slowly realising just how difficult Skateboarding was. The balance involved, the abilty to know exactly where the centre of the board was so you don't inadvertently start turning, and those were just the start of his difficulties. But he was getting there slowly and that was all that mattered.

The pair's friend were wondering where they had disappeared off too without telling them once more and Marie had a feeling that there was something more than friendship between them. She was sitting with Fred and George in the common room, she was completing the homework she was being overwhelmed with, she had already started to revise for her NEWT's, which were taking place next year, but she would rather be over-prepared than under. Fred was covertly watching Marie study while talking to his twin planning their Halloween prank, keeping with their own personal tradition. They had also spoken about the Oliver and Ellie situation and in both of their opinions there seemed to be more between them than either would like to admit.

The day had disappeared quickly, though not quick enough in Oliver's opinion, his body was sweaty and aching in places he had never realised he even owned. He knew he should take a shower before the feast but as the pair were already running slightly late, he just cast some freshening charms and hoped it would be enough to last until he could soak his aching muscles in a nice warm shower. Oliver and Ellie met their friends outside of the great hall before all entering together. The three friends looked at the pairs dishevelled appearance but none of the commented, Fred and George just exchanged smirks and Marie raised her eyebrows but said nothing.

Ellie who had never seen the great hall decorated for Halloween before looked around the hall in awe, Sev had attempted to describe it but it seemed even with his larger than average vocabulary he couldn't do it justice. The Hall was decked to the nines, there were live bats flying throughout the hall. Gargantuan pumpkins sat intermittently on each of the tables stuffed with different types of sweets and, if one looked closely the pumpkin closest to Dumbledore had a selection of Sherbet lemons, which were undoubtedly the headmaster's favourite. The usual cream and white coloured candles were replaced with beautifully carved Jack-o'- lanterns which were all glowing casting their light across the Hall. Ellie had to admit that she now understood why Halloween was the most anticipated holiday at Hogwarts.

Once everyone had stuffed themselves so no one could eat anymore, and many of the students pockets were full of the individually wrapped sweets so they could eat them at a later date, everyone slowly got up to head back to their common rooms. The walk back to the Gyffindor common room took an unexpected twist when everyone stopped walking on the second floor. The scene the crowd came across would be forever stuck in everyone's minds. Mrs, Norris was hanging lifeless as stiff as a board over a puddle of water. Harry Potter and his two friends standing right next to her. There was also writing on the wall, in what appeared to be blood. _THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAD BRRN OPENED, ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE_. Ellie grabbed hold of Oliver's hand as though he would protect her from anything, she did this without thinking and he moved slightly in front of her to protect her out of reflex. The pair missed the slightly amused looks on their friends face. The group all went back to the common room, Ellie though wasn't a member of Gryffindor was now being given the passwords anyway so took advantage of this.

The room was uncharacteristically silent. The Gryffindors were worried, they didn't know what the chamber of secrets was only that they would be high on the list of victims as no Gryffindor ever gets along with a Slytherin. Ellie not liking the tension stood up and left her friends rapidly following, they had an excuse to be leaving the common room, they wanted to make sure Ellie got back to her room ok. Well that is what they thought they were doing. In reality they were blindly following her until they realised they were being led to the fifth floor. Oliver instantly knew where they were going and couldn't help but smile. He knew that she would find a way to distract them all from what had become a somewhat problematic day.

When the group entered the room, Marie, Fred and George all amazed at the magic of the room. They looked around and noticed a Television and a bookcase full of DVD's, all with the same common theme, Horror. It was Halloween and so Ellie decided that they should watch some good horror movies. What was a better way to celebrate Halloween. The group watch many films before falling asleep before the blank TV screen. The room covered them in some blankets. They were all huddled together as though the closeness of their compatriots would save them if anything happened during the night.

The next morning they were all rudely awoken by each other. George tried to stand up and this resulted in him dislodging Oliver's leg which hit Marie, who sat up which meant Fred's head left her shoulder and hit the floor unceremoniously. The 'ouch' which Fred understandably exclaimed woke Ellie who looked around the room with a confused look on her expressive face.

"What is going on?" everyone looked at each other then burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation. The group then left the room not bothering to tidy up after all the magic of the room would do that for them. En=route to breakfast all they heard spoke about was the incident outside of the second floor girls bathroom which had occurred the night before. The group heard some wild notions that Harry Potter must be behind the attack though only Marie seemed to believe that.

Oliver had more on his mind than usual in the few days that followed. He was tracking down all the members of his Quidditch team during whatever free time he had, even if it meant de-touring via the dungeons to get the defence against the dark arts, with informing them of any last minute tactics he had thought of during the day, or just informing them of the rules again. Fred and George would have laughed at his actions if it wasn't happening to them. Apparently Oliver trusted no-one when it came to Quidditch.


	16. Chapter 16

_Hello, I am slightly upset that nobody is reviewing and I am seriously considering not continuing this story. This chapter is out early which I am slightly thankful for, I'd like to thank everyone who has added this story on their alerts or favourites, though I would like to hear from all of you this chapter is for you! Just one last thing I am have started writing a Jake black/OC so if you are a fan of twilight check it out, and I am also Beta-reading for Wolfie96 who is writing a Seth/OC so if you have the chance check that out!_

_Read and Review!_

PART FOURTEEN- Quidditch build up

The night before the Quidditch match, Ellie was sitting on her bed, an amused grin on her face. Oli was pacing up and down her room with nervous energy. Ellie had taken him to her room when he had started annoying his Quidditch team to the point that they looked mutinous. He was determined to win tomorrow even if his team wanted to kill him for it.

"Oli, sit down before you wear a hole in my floor." Ellie said in a no nonsense tone. She then started telling him everything she knew about the Slytherin team and how to beat them, despite them all having better brooms. After Ellie spoke for two hours Oli was looking at her in awe.

"How do you know all this, you have only seen them play once, and that wasn't even a match?" Oliver asked curiosity in his deep voice. Ellie shrugged her shoulders with a sheepish grin on her face.

"I just do" she informed him he looked at her as though he was looking through her, the look on his face was clearly saying that which he wasn't, as if. "Fine, I spent a lot of time playing Quidditch with Dimitri and Viktor." Oli still looked confused so she expanded slightly further. "They play for their National team, in fact they have been named in their world cup team." Ellie stated this like it was normal to know the majority of the world cup team for any country but Oliver was just looking at her with his mouth hanging open. "What?" she inquired.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" he asked looking slightly irritated, though when he remembered what Ellie had said to him the day then pair had played together he felt slightly better.

"Well" Ellie started stalling slightly while thinking of the reason she had done so. "I didn't want people to become my friends" here Ellie inserted air quotes "just because I am friends with famous Quiddicth players." he nodded his head suddenly seeming to understand her feelings on this subject. He could to some extent sympathise what with the feelings about his mum being a professional Quiddtch player. He looked out of the window in thought, a comfortable silence in the room.

"I should go. I have to get up early" Oliver informed Ellie while standing up for the first time in hours. He picked up the pile of parchment that was on Ellie's bed, which she had used to illustrate her tactics. Ellie looked upset but Oli didn't notice as he was already heading towards the door.

"Can you stay?" Ellie asked a look of terror crossed her face when he turned to look at her, she hadn't realised she had spoken that out loud. "I mean Sev patrols the corridor outside of this room and he would give you at least a month's worth of detention if he saw you." She quickly tried to cover up the fact that she wanted him to stay but he said nothing of it he just placed the parchment on her desk and started walking back to her bed. Ellie was slightly relieved, she hadn't slept well since Halloween and she blamed it on the fact she hadn't been sleeping with Oli nearby as often.

"Sure" was all he said clearly not having listened to the explanation that Ellie had offered. He just climbed into her bed, and she followed once she had completed her nightly routine. With that the pair fell into slumber both with a smile upon their respective faces.

Ellie woke up because of a cool patch of bed which was defiantly warm last night. She sat up and looked around the room to find it bereft of Oliver. She sighed and left the warmth that was left in her bed. She looked at where the pile of parchment had been and saw a beautiful Lilly sitting there innocently. Knowing Oliver had left it bought a smile to her face as she rapidly got dressed remembering to wrap up warm as it was November and the wind would slice through many layers of clothing making everyone cold. She looked outside and noticed thunder clouds in the sky, that never boded well when Quidditch was involved. As she left her bedroom she picked up the Lily and placed a preservation charm on it, as she didn't know if Oli had, then walked to the great hall placing the delicate flower behind her ear.

The Great Hall was practically empty and Ellie very quickly cast the _tempus_ charm to see what time it was, though she needn't have bothered, if she had looked slightly closer she would have noticed that all the Quidditch players were seated at the table, sitting in silence wondering exactly what their captains would say if they lost. Ellie left them all alone and sat halfway down the table, eating by herself. Marie and Deniz joined her and they spent the entire meal alone, sitting talking, mainly about the boys.

When eleven o clock arrived the school started leaving the Great Hall to make their way to the Quidditch pitch. The noise in the Great hall vanished and the three went and wished good luck to the team before heading down to find a seat. When the group arrived they had some difficulty getting some good seats, but with some charming of males and elbowing people they were at the front of the stand with a brilliant view. The three were holding hands nervously, they all knew exactly how upset Oli, Fred and George would be if they lost. It was unbearable to think about. Mainly because they knew that they would hardly see them as they would have practically no free time due to Quidditch practice.

As the teams walked on to the pitch the crowds all started cheering loudly, Ellie was slightly worried that the teams would become deaf during the duration of the game. It seemed that three quarters of the crowd wanted Gryffindor to win but when Ellie thought about it she didn't really sympathise, if the Slytherins were slightly nicer to the rest of the school it may have been slightly more even. Just before the match started the captains had to shake hands even from where the girls were they could tell that the hand shake was really both of the captains trying to break the others hand, and the glares they were sharing did not have a sportsman like look in them. The crowd then heard the whistle and the game had begun.


	17. Chapter 17

_Hello to my loyal readers! I know it has been a while, and I will apologise now! I will also warn you I am going to France in a few weeks so I will not be able to upload as I will not even have electricity let alone any internet! Hope you enjoy this chapter and review! _

_Chapter dedication to ForeverTeamEdward13, mainly the reason I am still writing this story, would love to have some more names to put here next time. _

**PART FIFTEEN – Quiddtich. **

Fourteen players shot into the air. Half in green half in red and both sets with one thing in mind, winning this game. As Ellie watched the game she realised that Oli had passed on her advice to each member of his team but the superiority of the Slytherin's team was clearly helping. George hit a bludger towards one of the Slytherin chasers but it changed direction in mid-air and tried to attack Gyrffindor's seeker again. Ellie frowned no bludger was supposed to do that. She watch terrified as the bludger followed te seeker around and around no matter what Fred or George seemed to do. As Oliver's attention had been on his seeker's welfare, they couldn't win the game without him, Slytherin had managed to obtain a sixty point lead. Somehow one of the twins got the attention of Oliver and he asked for a time out. Ellie Deniz and Marie looked at each other worriedly, Ellie was rapidly going through the information she knew on Bludgers. A look of horror came over her face as she in haled sharply and the two girls looked at her confused.

"The Bludger has been tampered with" she told her friends there wasn't any look of recognition on their faces. "It will keep going after Potter." She told them, she didn't want to worry them but it seemed that she didn't need to tell them what would happen by the time the bludger stopped. Since the game had stopped Deniz finally got to ask a question that she had been wanting to ask since she had seen Ellie that morning.

"Where did you get that flower from?" Ellie looked at her confused for a moment and Marie grinned widely. When she realised that the flower was tucked behind her ear she flushed slightly but not noticeably enough for her friends to notice.

"Oh..." here she paused trying to think of what she could say, she quickly settled on "I found it" both of her friends gave her cynical look but just as they were about to start questioning her again the game started again. Ellie knew it was only a matter of time now. Potter no longer had the beaters following him around, he needed to catch the snitch and fast.

The wind was howling thorough the stand and the rain was pouring soaking everyone including the well dressed spectators to the skin. Harry was flying around like a lunatic doing his best to avoid the bludger. He was so far doing well but it was only a matter of time. The entire audience was watching him, some with apprehension, some with joy but nobody could take their eyes off his form. Then he paused and the pause cost him, he was hit in the arm and there was no way that it hadn't broken a bone. But he continued flying with renewed vigour. He suddenly let go off the Broom and snatched wildly in the air. Ellie gasped he had caught the snitch. Ellie was so in awe over the capture of the snitch she failed to hear the final score but was brought back to the presence by the loud cheering and clapping occurring in the stands around her.

The three girls made their way slowly to the changing rooms they didn't expect the boys to bother getting changed.

"Deniz! We are going to do our Charms homework if you want to join us" a girl that Ellie was familiar with shouted. Deniz nodded and said her apologises to the pair but she really needed some help on this particular topic. Marie and Ellie understood and so Deniz left them where they were standing.

After a few minutes Ellie spotted Oli in the crowd and left Marie standing by herself to wrap her arms around Oli in a well earned hug. When the pair drew apart Oli placed his fingers gently on the flower a faint grin on his face.

"Watch Fred and Marie, he told me a secret." Ellie frowned at him for not telling her straight away but watched the pair intently. Fred had a nervous look on his face but Ellie didn't really understand why. Through the din everyone was creating Ellie just heard Fred.

"Marie." Here he paused his courage fleeing him momentarily. But then he continued looking slightly ill. "Will you go out with me?" Ellie couldn't help her jaw dropping, Oli discreetly pushing her jaws back together again. Ellie didn't hear her answer but she didn't need to, the kiss was enough answer for the pair that were watching.

"Don't they look cute?" His voice was next to her ear and he had hold of her hips gently. She held back a shiver but she kept concentrating on her friends. She nodded her head. "If you will excuse me I will go and drag him away from her so we can make sure Harry is ok." he said all of this into her ear. He then let go of her hips and started walking towards the new couple. She watched him walk away her brain not paying any attention to her surroundings for a few minutes.

When Marie had stood next to Ellie for a few moments she started talking and Ellie was dragged back to the present. Marie started informing her of what had happened and Ellie instantly switched off. She already knew what had occurred and didn't wish to listen to the re-run version. When the pair arrived at the Gryffindor common room the students were running around like crazy. Many of the students were donating food and Butterbeer which they had got at the Hogsmeade weekend. The party hadn't started yet and wouldn't until the Quidditch team arrived.

A while later when Marie and Ellie had changed, Ellie into short skirt which Maire owned and a top that she stole without any sort of permission from Oliver. Oliver came back to the Common room and informed some upset looking second years that Harry will recover and should be back to normal by tomorrow. To make them feel better he also informed them that he was slightly annoyed about missing the party.

"Where are Fred and George?" Marie inquired of him when he sat on the sofa dragging Ellie to sit next to him.

"They disappeared on the way back from the hospital wing." Oliver informed her the noise in the room having risen slightly since the majority of the Quiddtch team returned dripping mud over every surface. "I don't remember giving you permission to wear this top!" he whispered in her ear as Marie was nervously glancing at the portrait hole every couple of seconds. Ellie smiled at the teasing tone in his voice.

"I'm sorry but I needed a change of clothes and you weren't here." Ellie reply in a cheeky tone, a large smile on her face. Marie glanced at the pair and realised that they were closer than she thought they were but before she could say anything Oliver stood up.

"I'm going to go and get changed, and find out what kind of a state Ellie here left my wardrobe in." the smile on his face was mainly for Ellie as he walked off, Marie glanced at the portrait hole once more. The portrait hole opened and Marie instantly perked up. When Deniz entered however she deflated instantly, there were no prizes for guessing who she was waiting for. Despite this Marie instantly started informing Deniz of the most recent developments.

"Aww! I can't believe I missed it" Deniz whined slightly, though there was a glint of joy in her eyes. "Was it romantic? Did he kiss you? What was it like?" Marie looked slightly overwhelmed at the questions, especially as the questions were all asked with a single breath.

Marie started talking to Deniz telling her everything that had occurred, Oliver came back after about ten minutes and reclaimed his seat next to Ellie, the party was just getting started and he was perfectly happy to spend all evening sitting next to Ellie.

"Ellie," he whispered into her ear, getting her attention, she nodded her head slightly to show him she was listening. She continued with observing the two chatting about the twins but gave Oliver her entire attention. "You look beautiful," here he paused and she most defiantly smiled slightly, and her cheeks flushed. "I hope you like the flower." He stated though already knew that she really liked it.

Hours passed, the twins returned, the party really started, the party then slowed the loud music became muffled and slowly the common room emptied.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here the night?" Deniz asked, Ellie was lying on the sofa her head lying on Oliver's legs. Despite her exhaustion Ellie refused the polite offer once more. The group didn't have to get up later that day, so she didn't mind walking back to her room.

"I will see you in the morning." Ellie said while struggling to her feet. When she was finally standing she went around her friends hugging them goodnight. After this she started walking slowly back to her room.

"Why are you wondering the halls after hours." Ellie paused and turned around slowly dreading seeing the face of the person who had spoken.


	18. Chapter 18

_Hello to all! I am slightly disappointed I didn't get a single review. This chapter is just a filler really, but I hope you enjoy it regardless. _

_Read and Review._

**PART SIXTEEN – Time with Sev**

When she saw the person who was standing behind her she just wanted to smile and sigh in happiness.

"Sev." Ellie stated simply a large grin on her face. "May I ask what you are doing wandering the halls at this time?" Ellie had a cheeky grin on her face.

"I am looking for students who are wandering about without permission." He said starting to escort her automatically to her room.

"Oh, I can give you permission to wander the halls looking for students if you want." Ellie informed him automatically following his lead. He smiled at her indulgently for a second but then regained his persona.

"Very funny Eleanor. Why were you wandering the halls under the cover of darkness?" he asked her his eyebrow raising sardonically.

"Oh..." here she paused making him sigh impatiently. "I was coming back from Gryffindor common room, they were having a party and I was invited." She said this trying to placate him though it clearly didn't work. If anything Sev looked more annoyed not than he did when she had started talking. By now the pair were standing at the portrait that led to Ellie's room. He looked her in the eyes and she saw something in his eyes akin to disappointment.

"Goodnight" he stated to her coldly. Most people would have thought he was being his usual self, Ellie however knew that she had done something wrong, and through a rapid process of elimination she quickly figured out what.

"I am sorry, I was just spending time with my friends, I know you are upset that Gryffindor won but I can't do anything to help that." Ellie tried explaining to him. He just nodded her head and stalked off in the direction of his rooms. She sighed. She knew that he was missing her more now than he normally did as she was around but never available. She hastily made her way into her room and set her alarm for ten. She could do with slightly more sleep but that would have to do. After all she could always get up late on Monday.

When the alarm blared loudly in her ear, all Ellie could think about was rolling over and going back to sleep. But she knew she had some making up to do with Sev. Instead of doing as her body wished she rolled out of bed and stood on the cold stone floor wishing she had thought to put a rug down on it. She pulled on some fluffy thick and warm socks then found something comfortable to wear that she wasn't bothered about if it was ruined and slowly made her way down to the dungeons.

"What do you think you are doing down here" a sneering voice stated from behind her. When she turned she saw the visage of the young man who she had discovered was called Flint.

"Well I am on my way to the potions room, why do you think I am here?" she asked him watching the confusion flash through his eyes.

"You do not belong here you insolent little-" Flint paused in his sentence and Ellie looked confused for a moment before she felt the reassuring presence of her godfather standing behind her.

"I beg of you to finish that drivel that you consider a sentence Mr Flint." Flint watched in horror as an eerily similar look crossed both parties that he was facing off. He respectfully bowed his head in Snape's direction before wondering off up the corridor. Sev went into his office expecting Ellie to follow him. "What are you doing down here, do you not have friends to spend time with? A little homework perhaps?" he said to her a surly tone entering his soft voice.

"Nope, I am going to stick to you like glue today" Ellie informed him a grin on her face. Though there was no movement in his face his obsidian eyes which resembled long dark tunnels lit up slightly. "So what are you doing?" Ellie asked a clearly shocked Sev. He looked back at her for a few moments before shaking himself out of his shock and answered her question.

"Well I was going to do some marking but as you are here I have been requested to make some pepper up potion. If you would like to join me in the lab?" Ellie nodded her head and the pair made their way into the lab.

Ellie didn't brew anything she just sat and watched him, his skilful fingers moving without thought but with precision. Ellie watched him happily, working in silence. She would occasionally pass him the next ingredient without thought. Sev worked in silence and when he was completed both members of the pair automatically started to clear up what little mess they had made.

The pair were perfectly happy to not speak at all, they loved being silent in each other's company, they spent enough time together that they didn't need words to communicate. The pair then made their way back into the office and while Sev was marking Ellie decided to make a start on Lockhart's homework, not really caring how well she did simply because it was Lockhart and he shouldn't be allowed to teach.

After a few hours Ellie cleared her throat and Sev looked up expectantly. She shook her head and went back to completing the homework that a second year could complete with competency. When this happend again a few minutes later Sev decided he had had enough.

"Ellie will you please just tell me what is going on." He sighed exasperated. Looking up from his work for the first time, she met his eyes and he couldn't help but see the indecision in her eyes.

"Never mind." Ellie said but the glare that Sev gave her soon changed her mind. "Dimitri is getting married." She told him, there was a look of pity in his eyes but she didn't say anything about it. "He invited me, and I don't know what to do." Sev didn't say anything for a moment trying to balance his reply.

"Ellie, it is up to you though I am sure that you would kick yourself in years to come if you do not go." Sev explained knowing how he felt when Lilly had got married, though the situations were different Ellie had always known that this was a possibility.

"I will think about what you have said Sev, thanks"

After spending the day cooped up in Sev's office, he seemed a lot happier and Ellie was a lot more relaxed, she hadn't known just how stressed she was until she spent sometime in the calming presence of Sev. She made her way up to the entrance hall, along the way a few Slytherins gave her curious glances but none of them said anything.

"There you are! We have been looking for you all over!" Deniz said to Ellie a smile on her face. "You know how it is my birthday next week right?" Ellie was asked, clearly Deniz didn't need an answer, she ploughed on with her speech regardless. "We are going to have a party in the common room if you want to come?" she stated a smile on her face. Deniz's excitement for her coming of age was clearly written on her face. Ellie nodded her head trying to think of something she could buy Deniz that she would like. Oliver came over and joined them when he saw them walking into the Great hall.

"Haven't seen you all day!" he stated, a curious glint in his eye. Ellie answered simply.

"I've been around."


	19. Chapter 19

_Hello to all! I am sorry it has been so long, I went on holiday and the week before I was busy packing or celebrating birthdays (which considering I was trying my hardest to publish this before I left were really badly timed!) Hopefully normal service will resume and I will have another chapter for you next week. _

_Would like to thank Ellie Rhii who reviewed while I was away. And would love to hear from everyone who has me on alert! Would really make my week. _

**PART Nineteen. **

Oliver hadn't yet forgiven Ellie for going missing for an entire day without warning him. It had worried him more than he cared to admit. The group was feeling the slight tension radiating from Oliver but they didn't quite know what they could do about it. Ellie was almost completely oblivious, she knew something had annoyed Oliver though she didn't know what nor did she know how to fix it, so everyone just put up with him being grumpy. The Quiddtich team were all on the receiving end of his temper, which put a few of the other members of the group in a foul mood also.

Lessons had not been very interesting recently. Lockhart was still just as inept, Ellie had taken to completing her homework for Transfiguration during his lessons. It was more productive. It also had the added advantage of him believing that she was completing the work he had asked them to, within the last five minutes of his lesson she would scribble something almost illegible down just to appease his overly large ego.

"Hey, what are you getting Deniz?" Marie asked Ellie, the pair were sitting in the library, which was one of the few places that Marie and Ellie could speak without any interruptions. Neither Fred or George enjoyed sitting in the library and would not be found dead in there if they had anything to say about it. Deniz was currently in a lesson so there was also no chance that she would walk in. Oliver was the only person of the group they needed to worry about and they both knew that if he wasn't in a lesson he would be working on his plans for Quidditch.

"Ermm, I'm not really sure. I think I might get her a necklace. I've seen one that I think she will like." Ellie informed Marie a smile on her face. Marie was clearly looking for ideas. "What are you getting her?" Ellie asked intrigued. She had struggled herself not really knowing Deniz that well.

"Oh, erm I was thinking a bracelet, we could get them together so they can match." Ellie nodded her head and continued with her work, they would have to get permission to go into Hogsmeade after lessons on Friday. Should be easy enough. The difficult part would be finding something that was affordable and matched with each other.

The day of Deniz's birthday dawned, it was cold and wet. Ellie and Marie had gone into Hogsmeade and had managed to find a beautiful necklace and bracelet which were sold separately though were very clearly part of the same set, they had quickly discussed when to give Deniz her presents, and came to the conclusion that they would give her them that evening.

Ellie entered the Great hall a large grin on her face as she shouted Happy birthday to her friend, while jumping up and down excitedly, not caring that the entire hall was giving her funny looks. Ellie grinned it was her friend's birthday she was allowed to make a spectcal, even if the birthday girl had turned bright red in embarrassment and hidden her face in her arms. The sight made Ellie giggle as she skipped towards her friends at the table.

"So what are we doing today?" she asked Deniz excitedly, she had heard that Deniz had a habit of skipping class on her birthday and as Ellie's only lesson of the day was Defence against the Dark arts she couldn't have been more excited. Ellie was sure they would go into Hogsmeade or something.

"We are going to attend all of our lessons" Ellie tuned out at this point, she didn't like the answer she had received, what was the point of being the Birthday Girl if you were going to attend all of your lessons? Not that Ellie ever had any lessons to cut. The rest of the group started cheering and Ellie glanced around surprised, she didn't understand why they were so happy, after all she hadn't been listening. "What?" Ellie asked, after the cheers had bought her back to reality. Every member of the group gave her incredulous looks.

"Seriously? You weren't listening? Even Fred and George know what is going on." Marie stated and started to rant at her friend, ignoring the insulted looks that she got from her boyfriend and his twin. "I really don't understand how you do so well in class you never listen." It was at this point Marie realised she had hurt Fred and gave him a quick peck on the cheek to make him feel better before starting to talk again. Ellie on the other hand ate her breakfast silently nodding every now and again to make Marie believe she was listening.

"Deniz is having a party in the common room later." Oli whispered in her ear while they were walking to their lesson, Marie had spent the entire of breakfast ranting at Ellie and now she was complaining she hadn't had time to eat anything. Ellie grinned at him, then passed Marie a piece of toast she had saved for Marie knowing this would happen.

The day passed by with very little actually occurring. People were still discussing the Heir of Slytherin, many people believed it to be Harry Potter, after all he was found in the scene of the crime. The rumour mill was busy, apparently Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein were saw together with the Patel twins, this instantly went round the whole school as they were now apparently seeing each other. Of course Ellie knew this wasn't true but people were doing their best to forget all about what happened on Halloween. If there was constant talk about it that would be impossible.

By dinner time all the upper years of Gryffindor were talking about was Deniz's Party, and how to empty the common room without annoying the younger years. During their frees some of the Gryffindors had been casting silencing spells, and the room had more space in the middle for dancing as they had moved the comfortable armchairs and sofas to the edge of the room.


	20. Chapter 20

_I know that this is short but the next two chapters will more than make up for it, I hope. I had completely forgotten about this story and I am extremely sorry, I have completely planned it out now, and the last chapter has been written. The middle bit just needs writing. Would love to hear from you all. R&R _

**PART TWENTY – Party**

The group were sitting in the scarlet and gold common room of Gyrffindor. The rest of the house were either already in their rooms as Fred and George had set of dungbombs earlier in the day in there or were working waiting for the party to start. Ellie had opened the windows to let a cold breeze in, mainly to help carry the lingering scent of Dungbombs away, after all who wants a birthday party in a room that doesn't smell pleasant. Sometimes it was useful having havoc wreaking Twins as your friends.

Marie was doing some quick wand work to make the walls reverberate the music on the WWN and Ellie was busy placing fairy lights around the place making the room glow softly. The portrait hole opened and Fred and George, who had made themselves scarce earlier had returned carrying food and what looked like Firewhiskey. Nobody knew how they had done it but that didn't matter, It was there it was going to be drank.

Then people started arriving and the party slowly become more and more hectic. Marie and Fred had stolen into a shadowed corner and were doing who knows what, George was now kissing Deniz, after apparently getting her what she wanted most for her birthday. Ellie wasn't sure what it was but from the look of it Deniz was happy and that was all that mattered today. Oliver and Ellie were sitting on one of the sofa's talking, drinking the spiked punch without thought. The rest of the Gryffindors present were dancing to the tunes on the WWN and were a huge writhing mass. Watching them was hypnotic, an entire room of people moving as one.

Ellie made room for someone to sit down, whoever it was she couldn't distinguish in the light but they were not walking in a straight line and clearly needed something solid under them. Her side was pushed up close against Oliver's and her breathing paused momentarily before finding the rhythm again. Ellie placed her head on Oliver's shoulder and sat there for a few moments taking in the noise and stuffy air about her. "Ellie," here Oliver paused looking about the room again, "these are my people" she lifted her head and looked at him confused, her thin delicately arched eyebrows pulled together slightly. "They help me and support me with Quiddutch." He took another sip of the alcohol laden punch and knew that without it he wouldn't be speaking about this. He looked at her closely for a second then continued, his words slurred slightly. "You, though, you" he shook his head clearly looking for the right word, in the end he shrugged his broad shoulders, "you distract me." he informed her. She nodded her head in acknowleadgment of the statement.

"I'm sorry." She placed her head back on his chest and went back to watching the rhythmic movements her eyelids heavy. "I don't mean to." She told him, closing her eyes wondering if it would be possible to fall asleep with this noise going on around her.

He kissed the top of her head the movement hypnotising him also. "I know." The pair stayed sitting there long after the party had finished. Everyone went to bed leaving the destruction surrounding the pair. By the time the first years woke up the next morning the only indication anything had occurred the night before was the Quidditch captain and the odd girl that hung out with him and his friends lying on a sofa in the middle of the room, a blanket covering the pair of them.


	21. Chapter 21

_hello to all,_

_Thank you to lilmissmessy for reviewing the last chapter, I promise he will tell her soon... But not in this chapter. This Chapter isn't as long as I wanted it but the next one is over 2000 words, so hopefully that will make up for it. _

_R&R _

**Chapter Twenty-one - Christmas Calandars**

It was the last day of November snow was threatening to fall and two more victims had been injured since Deniz's birthday. The teachers had started to escort the students to each of their lessons and curfew was a lot more stringent. Ellie hadn't really been able to spend time with her friends in their common room recently as she had nobody to escort her back to her room. The entire school was tense and people couldn't wait until Christmas. The majority of students were returning home and Ellie was going to stay in Hogwarts for at least some of the holiday, she wanted to celebrate her birthday with her Godfather as was tradtion.

Breakfast was as noisy as ever and Ellie was waiting expectantly, it was the last day of November and that meant Christmas Calendars. The owls swooped in and Ellie couldn't help but grin widely. When the first owl landed in front of her she looked like a small child on Christmas day. Her friends glanced between themselves before Oliver bravely started talking to her. Their relationship had been a little awkward for a few days after Oliver's confession but they were back to normal already. "Ellie, why are your still looking expectantly?" he inquired. She glanced at him briefly before going back to her vigil.

"There are more" she answered simply her eyes scanning rapidly. Her friends looked at her holding back grins, she was most defiantly irreplaceable. George kissed Deniz then left to get a book he had forgotten, apparently they had gotten together which was something Ellie had failed to notice until now. Six owls eventually sat before her looking at her. She smiled and took their packages not caring that she looked completely crazy. The owls flw off one by one each not looking back going to roost in the Owerly, hoping not to be sent on a long flight anytime soon. Once all the owls had flown off Ellie rubbed her hands together before ripping into the brown paper that was wrapped around all of her items. Marie looked in awe as one by one advent calendars revealed themselves. Ellie attempted to open one of the small windows but was hit with a small stinging hex. She frowned, they knew, they all knew. Maire watched the emotions flick across her friends face.

"What's up?" she asked looking closely at the frown Ellie was staring at her advent calendars clearly thinking. Suddenly a smile graced her face. She quickly went through the pile and found a specific calendar and attempted to open the first window. This time her eyes became wide in frustration and Marie, Deniz, Fred and Oliver all bit their cheeks to stop themselves bursting out laughing, her hair had changed colour to bright green. "Ellie, you may want to check your hair." It was at that point Ellie looked around the room and noticed everyone around her holding back laughs. Marie handed her a mirror and Ellie's eyes widened in horror. She read the note on the back of the box and couldn't help but grin.

"Damn" she muttered to herself. Her group of friends were laughing loudly at the girl, joining to crowds around her. She went bright red and looked towards the teacher table. Her Grandfather's eyes were twinkling at her in amusement. She ducked her head and looked at the table as though it was the most interesting thing since sliced bread. She had to admit that Krum had brilliant spell casting. She sighed when she realised in effect this calendar was counting down to his wedding. After her Marie had got her breath back she looked closely at her friend.

"Please explain why your hair is green." Fred started laughing again and Ellie had a quick glance at the head table, it told her that the lessons were about to start. She stood up and her friends followed her clearly wanting and answer. "Ellie! Tell us!" Ellie looked around the slowly filling corridor, hoping that there was something that she could find to change the subject. Her friends glared at her in unison. She sighed and then decided to speak once more.

"Well I love opening the Christmas calendars, mainly for the chocolate. I tend to open all of the windows in one day, then complain about the fact that there is less chocolate than there had been. It seems that even Viktor has realised this and this is my punishment for attempting to open tomorrows." All of her friends broke into raucous laughter just as they walked into their first lesson of the day. No doubt she would have to tell the story more than once today.

The day took forever to drag by. The lessons were interesting, the teachers were trying to force as much of the curriculum on them as possible before Christmas, and informed everyone that there would be tests on the second lesson back after Christmas, just to give the students enough time to ask about anything that they were struggling with. Ellie did not like this, it meant that her Christmas was going to be spent studying. The group sat down in the Great hall. It was at this time of year that the people who had been petrified were being missed. They were not with their friends, as they usually were, planning exactly what they were going to be doing at home for Christmas. As Ellie's friends were now doing.

"This Christmas we had been requested home." The twins informed the group, Ellie just smiled, though Oli noticed that it did not reach her eyes. "Mum is worried about the attacks." Fred informed the group as George nuzzled Deniz's neck. Then he spoke without moving giving it a muffled effect.

"She thinks we will be safer at home, not surprising really." Marie, Deniz, and Oli all told everyone what they were doing for Christmas but Ellie stayed silent. She would be doing what she did every year. She sat playing with her food for a little while taking in the sounds around her.

"I have a lot of homework, I will see you tomorrow." With that Ellie stood and left her friends. They all glanced at each other confused but they did not say anything, they did not need to, there was something wrong with their friend.

"We need to plan Ellie's Birthday party." Deniz whispered across the table a grin on her face. They knew when her birthday was and they had a feeling that Dumbledore would want to do something for her birthday. Oliver had a feeling that Dumbledore would let them do anything, after all the day would not be enjoyable for her. She was going to Dimitri's wedding.


	22. Chapter 22

_Hello to all, I am on a roll today. Second chapter today! I might even update Jake later, though I am not entirely sure. But I wrote all this today so i would love a review please! Thanks to all who have added me to their alerts would love to hear what you think about this. It is a little different to my usual parts so would love to hear form you all. _

_Blackroses191191_

**Chapter Twenty Two - Dimitri's wedding. **_  
_

The rest of the month passed by quickly, there was a Hogsmeade visit, during which Ellie bought herself a dress for the upcoming wedding. She also bought some Christmas presents. She returned home after doing that. Her friends had noticed that she had become more recluse as Christmas got closer. They did not really understand it. But nobody asked they had spoken about it as a group and came to a conclusion which was surprisingly the right one. It was a hard time of the year for any people who had lost family, but more so for her, her parents had been murdered on Christmas Day. Oliver did not say anything about the upcoming wedding, after all it was not his place to tell. But he had hatched a plan but the ninth of the month.

Christmas Eve dawned in all its glory. The weather outside was calm and snow was lightly falling adding to the already startling amount that was on the floor already. Ellie was lying in bed looking up at the ceiling. She did not know whether she was dreading today more than tomorrow or not. Everyone seemed to enjoy Christmas, except her. Even her Godfather was slightly less strict on Christmas. It was the worst day of the year in her opinion. Christmas was a time for family. Christmas has not been happy since the age of four. There was a high chance that she would never enjoy Christmas.

Today she had a reason to hate Christmas Eve as well. She sighed, it was her birthday. She liked her birthday, well apart from the time of year it was, though on the up side she always had it off, either from school like this year or from work when she grew up. Today though she knew she would hate it. She was going to the wedding of her ex-boyfriend. Of all the 365 and a quarter days of the year he had to pick from, and he picked her birthday.

She lay in bed wide awake. The ceiling was extremely interesting in her opinion, at least that way she did not have to glance at the clock, she did not have to see what time it was. A throat was cleared next to her and she deliberately continued staring at the ceiling. "You have to get out of bed miss." Ellie sighed and turned on to her side to look at the house elf. She was trying to persuade the elf to give her five more minutes with only her eyes. Surprisingly that did not work. "If you don't leave soon you will be late." Ellie nodded her head and dragged herself out of her bed. The stone floor was cold beneath her feet and she quickly ran to a part of the room with a rug just to warm up her feet slightly. She had already hung her dress on the back of her door, letting any wrinkles fall out of it. She had partaken in a shower last night, put her hair into ringlets which had fallen out slightly as expected. She placed her hands on her hips, she had not worn a dress in a long time but she had to admit, at least to herself that she liked this one. It was dark purple, and fell to the floor. The silky material swished down her body and she could not help but smile in appreciation. She knew she would be cold, after all most of her back was on show, there was a cross pattern from each shoulder to just above her hips. She already had goosebumps. She would deal with it though.

She glanced at her bare feet, which she could only just see poking out of the dress at the bottom. There was a tough decision to make now. Did she wear the only pair of heels she owned, and have cold feet which would have a dull ache in them all day, or did she wear a pair of vans which were warm and comfortable, but look a little old. She decided on the Vans, after all it's not like anyone would really see them, and if someone did at least she would have the excuse of the heels being far too cold for the climate. She grabbed a pair of warm socks, and as she was pulling on the second one there was a tap on the window. She hopped over to the window and threw it open.

The owl was Oliver's and Ellie could not hold back a smile, no doubt he was wishing her happy birthday, and a good day. She shut the window after the owl and it seemed relived, as though it had expected her to send it straight back out into the freezing weather. She took the letter off his leg and watched slightly amused as the owl flew into the far corner of the room, clearly informing her that it was not happy to go back outside. She opened the letter and was surprised at the writing inside:

_Good morning fair maiden,_

Ellie rose her eyebrow at the statement but continued reading regardless.

_I hope to find you well this morning and almost ready for the wedding that you are dreading. I am not writing to increase your anxiousness over what you have termed your impending doom. I am actually hoping to relive it slightly. I am going to accompany you today, with or most likely without your permission. I do ask for a favour in return though. I would like to come to my home for our New Year Party. _

_Yours truly_

_Oli x_

Ellie smiled for the first time that day. Oli accompanying her would be helpful, he could keep her mind off what was going on. She had a quick look around the room to see if there was anything she had forgotten and then left her room. Halfway to her Grandfather's office was a young man standing a blocking the hallway. When Ellie looked closer she had to swallow, her mouth was watering. Oli was standing before her, what he was wearing though surprised her. A pair of black jeans, a white shirt and a black skinny tie. There was also a pair of nice shining shoes on his feet and there was a suit jacket hung over his shoulder. He smiled cockily at her but said nothing about her reaction to him. As the pair walked through the more well trodden parts of the castle they were being given funny looks from the younger students, but neither of them really paid attention.

The majority of the journey to the office was silent but as the Gargoyle came into view Ellie paused in her steps and faced Oli. She took in a deep breath before speaking. "Thank you Oli, I could not have done this without you." He did not say a thing, he just held out his hand for her to hold and they mounted the moving staircase together. At the top Ellie paused again, this was her last chance to back out. She thought of all the trouble Oli had gone to for her and clenched her hand to check he was still there. He squeezed back in an attempt to comfort her. There was nothing else he could do for her. She nodded her head and entered the office.

Albus had been standing behind the door for five minutes waiting for his granddaughter, waiting to give her a hug, and for him to tell her she would regret not going. He was surprised that she seemed ok. When the door opened wider he saw why, there was a small smile threatening to break through but he managed to hold it back. "Good morning Mr. Wood, I was not expecting you this morning." He stated as he swiftly walked back to his desk. "How are you?" Oli looked taken aback and Ellie could not help but smile lightly.

"I am doing well thank you professor, yourself?" he answered politely, Albus just nodded at him before looking at his granddaughter. She was beautiful and the dress she was wearing was perfect for her.

"What time do you believe you will be back?" he inquired interested. She shrugged but said nothing, he was secretly glad, Oliver going with her may encourage her to attend the reception as well as the ceremony. Ellie pulled Oliver into the large fireplace and dropped the Floo powder while saying Dimitri's address. Albus watched the pair go and gave a nod of approval at the pairing. Then he sat behind his desk to get some work done.

Ellie and Oliver arrived in a large fireplace, there was a man standing beside it with his hands behind his back and a forced smile on his face. "Good Afternoon Miss, Sir." Here he paused seeming to wonder if Oliver had an invite. Ellie just smiled so he continued. "It is Twelve o' clock local time, and the wedding is about to begin. Please go and take your seats." Ellie nodded her head feeling numb. They were escorted by another gentleman who led them through the home to the hall that the wedding was going to take place in. When she entered Ellie gasped, the view was astounding. Oliver squeezed her hand reassuringly and they slowly walked down the aisle, Ellie was clearly looking for someone.

The room was a winter wonderland, if someone was standing in the snow strewn grounds looking into this room they would wonder where the roof of the building was. There was snow strewn on the surfaces and gently falling from the ceiling, before disappearing just above their heads. Ellie smiled gently, Dimitri's mother had done a good job. It was amazing. At the front stood the groom, nervously pacing, clearly waiting impatiently for his bride. Then her eyes fell on a group of people who were taking turns to look over their shoulders every few minutes. When she worked out who they were she dragged Oliver over there, trying not to look too eager.

When the pair arrived at the end of the row and Ellie nudged Oliver in the ribs signalling that he should speak. "Excuse me are these seats taken?" his Scottish accent rang through the air and Ellie stood waiting to see what her friends would say.

"Ye-" Viktor turned and saw Ellie standing with a male whom he had never met. He smiled at her, then stood and wrapped his arms around her. "Hi!" He shouted, he was excited to see his friend and Ellie clearly felt the same. Oliver just stood awkwardly next to her as the pair embraced. Viktor then grabbed her hand and dragged her to sit next to him, Oliver followed and sat next to Ellie taking her cold hand into his. Ellie glanced at him to make sure he was ok before speaking to Viktor once more.

"Are your parents here? I would love to see them again." Ellie inquired he nodded his head in reply. As he opened his mouth to say something though he closed it pretty quickly, and looked over Ellie's shoulder. She glanced and saw the groom standing with a look of disgust on his face.

"Vho is the guy?" Ellie mentally sighed, his accent tugged at her lips, she wanted to smile at it but managed to withhold it. He sounded jealous, his dark eyes were watching Oliver closely. She smiled glad she had managed to get some kind of emotion from him, she had expected him to ignore her all day.

"This is Oliver. Oliver this is the happy groom." She introduced them icily, she felt Oli's thumb on the back of her hand start drawing relaxing circles. Dimitri seemed to pick up on both of these things occurring as his eyes darkened. Oliver offered his hand to shake and Ellie observed that they seemed to be attempting to break the others fingers. Once they had finished Dimitri turned back to Ellie.

"How have you been?" he asked her. She pointedly looked the other way, hoping he would get the point, she did not want to talk to him at the moment. "Well you look lovely." She shifted but did not verbally reply. After a few minutes of silence he nodded his head at the group and left them.

When the bride walked into the room a hush fell, as was only right. She was beautiful, blond hair fell around her in cascades and her light blue eyes were alight in happiness. Ellie felt tears come to her eyes but said nothing. Oliver whispered into Ellie's ear "She is not the most beautiful woman in the room." Ellie looked around the room trying to see who he was referring to, she asked him quickly but he pretended that he had not heard her.

Throughout the ceremony Ellie had tears running down her face. She was upset that it was her Ex-boyfriend getting married, but she had to admit that some of the tears were because they looked so happy together. Oli held her hand throughout and the only time he let go was to get some tissues out of his inside pocket for her. She had laughed quietly momentarily, though it did sound more like sobs. Viktor kept touching her just to remind her that if she needed him he was there. She was extremely grateful to the both of them. Severus had been right though, she was glad she had come. "I now pronounce you Man and Wife." Ellie closed her eyes at that point, she did not want to see the kiss, it was hard enough as it was.

The reception came and there was the Husband and Wife dance, and Ellie watched the pair closely, though she would never admit it to him she was glad that Dimitri was so happy with his bride. No matter how painful it was for her. About an hour into the party Dimitri made his way over to her. "Would you care for a dance?" she looked into his eyes, they were full of worry, but the spark of happiness was just below this worry. She shook her head in denial, hoping that he would leave. He changed his expression into a beseeching look, adding puppy dog eyes into the mix. She clenched her jaw. That was her weak spot. She could never say no to him when he did that. She said nothing but gave him her hand and stood. He smiled and took her out to the dance floor. The song playing was quite slow and he held her closely knowing this would be the last time he would ever have the opportunity. They danced in silence for a few moments, though to Ellie it felt like forever.

"Have I done something vrong?" he asked her. She glanced at him thinking of a long list of things he had done wrong but said nothing, it was not fair to him. She chose to look confused at him instead. "Your friend Oliver has not stopped glaring at me since we started dancing." She clenched her jaw in an attempt to not speak but it was pointless. She started speaking to him anyway.

"Maybe he is as annoyed at you as I am!" she whispered, at him. She did not want to cause a scene at his wedding, that would not be fair to him. "There is quite a lot that you have done wrong, for example inviting me to your wedding in the same letter as you broke up with me." He nodded his head in understanding and she moved away from him. "Thank you for the dance." She told him curtly and went to move away. He grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her back to him.

"I have something that belongs to you." He stated, putting his hand into his jacket pocket, she rolled her eyes at him but said nothing. "This belongs to you." He handed her the ring she vividly remembered giving to him. It was her mother's wedding ring. She looked at it closely and noticed how well it had been looked after. One tear ran down her cheek and she nodded her head gratefully. She was suddenly finding it difficult to speak. At that point She heard someone on her right clear his throat. Ellie looked at the floor, it was really interesting.

"May I cut in?" Ellie looked at Dimitri and saw a sad smile on his face. Ellie was relieved Oli had come to her rescue. She did not know what to say to Dimitri. Dimitri nodded his head and walked off towards his bride. Oliver placed both of his hand on her hips, and guided hers to his shoulders. She buried her neck into his chest and cried while he led them around the dance floor. Her emotions finally getting the better off her.

Ellie had no idea how long they spent on the dance floor but she eventually lifted her head from where it had been and Oliver just smiled at her. "I am just going to go to the ladies, then I think we should go home." Oliver just nodded his head and watched as she walked through the crowd not really looking up. Not wanting anyone to see the tear tracks down her face.

Oliver slowly picked his way back to the table they had been sitting at earlier. He sat down and waited for her return. While he was waiting someone sat down next to him. He glanced at the groom. "Congratulations." Oliver stated politely. "Myself and Ellie will be leaving soon. Thank you for your hospitality." Oliver said. There was a kind smile on his face but Dimitri did not seem to care.

"I have something ask you." Oliver rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He had no idea what this man before him could have to ask him that he would actually care about. "You clearly have feelings for Ellie." Oliver looked at him but said nothing, after all there was no point in denying it, after all he knew it to be true. "I want to ask you to look after her." Oliver did not know what to say but luckily Dimitri spoke once more. "Not for me, but for you. You will never forgive yourself if you lose her, if anyone should know it would be me. If she taught me anything is was to never say I love you unless you truly meant it. She was right. I never told her I loved her and now I am glad. But be careful, look after her." Oliver frowned, but said nothing. Luckily at that moment Ellie entered his eye line and he stood.

"Thank you for the advice," he muttered to Dimitri as he left. Ellie found her friends and their families, she said her goodbyes and Viktor informed her that he would make their excuses. They then made their way back to the fireplace they had entered the home though and flooed back to Hogwarts.

Little did either of them know that their lives were about to get slightly more complicated.


	23. Chapter 23

_Hello, I know it has been a while and I would like to give a quick apology. I hope this chapter makes up for it slightly. Thanks to all my followers ect. Hope to have the next chapter out the same time next week! _

**PART TWENTY THREE - Birthday Party**_  
_

When they arrived back at Hogwarts, they climbed out of the ornate fireplace Oliver still holding Ellie's hand. They glanced at each other, stepped further apart and dropped each other's hands. Ellie looked around the room looking for her grandfather. He was not there, she frowned. She did not know what to do. She picked up a quill that was lying on the desk, and glanced around for a piece of paper. Once she found a piece parchment she quickly wrote a note to him and stood from the chair that she had perched on.

Oliver watched her a small smile on his face. He looked at the watch her was wearing and realised where the headmaster would be. "Ellie, let's go." Ellie looked at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Oli, I just want to go to bed." She ran a hand through her tangled hair. Oli crossed his arms across his broad chest and Ellie had to swallow at the sight. She looked at him closely and realised that she wanted to go wherever he wanted to take her, after all she could not remember the last time someone did something for her because she needed it even if she would not admit it at the time. Clearly some of these feelings showed on her face as he threw his arm around her shoulders and guided her to the stairs.

"I just want to look at the stars for a while." Ellie raised her eyebrows as though he was insane, but kept her thoughts to herself for once. She yawned sleepily, she could have fallen asleep while they were walking if she was honest, being emotionally drained tended to do that to you.

"I'm glad we aren't going to the Astronomy tower it is freezing there at this time of year." She informed him wondering exactly where he was taking her. Once they were in the entrance hall it dawned on her, "The Great Hall," she grinned up at him "who knew you were so clever!" she giggled loudly at the look of outrage on his face but the smile he was holding back broke through and he grinned joining in with her.

He let go of her and opened the doors it was silent. He looked closely and saw someone moving, he could not help but grin. They were at the half way point of the long room and someone sneezed. Ellie jumped, and pulled her wand, everyone shouted surprise and chaos ensued. Marie and Deniz ran forwards to hug the birthday girl. Oliver very quickly pulled her wand from Ellie's hand and pocketed it, after all he did not want them to be harmed. Ellie hugged the two back and the party began.

After Ellie had spoken to everyone Oli asked her to dance with him, she accepted saying she already knew he could, the Twin's who had been asking her to dance since she got there had offended looks on their faces. She just raised an eyebrow at the two of them. After all she actually knew Oliver was not a bad dancer. She stayed in his arms a content smile on her face, listening to his heartbeat. When he started talking she could hear the rumble in his chest. "Are you enjoying yourself?" Oliver asked her there was a smile on his face and Snape's eyes had not left them since they started dancing. Oliver didn't say anything though, he had a feeling that Ellie would stop dancing with him if he did.

Eventually the party slowed and those that were present agreed that the next song would be the last. As the last notes of the song vibrated the air Oliver leant down and placed his warm lips on Ellie's. She kissed back momentarily taken by surprise. He knew as soon as she realised what was happening, her once relaxed body became tense and she pulled away from him tears already running down her face silently. "G-G-goodnight" she stuttered then ran off before he could get a word out. She ran through the slightly blurred corridors grateful to have spent so much time within the walls and went into Severus' office without knocking. She knew he was still in the hall after all.

She sat in the cool leather chair and curled up as best she could. Sev would know what to do. He always did.


	24. Chapter 24

_Hello to all. I am sorry that it has taken so long, I moved in with my boyfriend… there was no internet for a month. I also lost the chapters that I had already wrote, as my hard drive died! Seven more chapters to go after this one I believe. I am dedicating this chapter to potterphilosopher who has reviewed four times since I last updated! (maybe that says more about my sporadic updates than I would like) A shout out for xXMizz Alec VoulturiXx for reviewing as well._

_Would love to hear from you all! Enjoy!_

**Part 24 – Tender Love and Care part 2**

Ellie was unsure just how long she sat curled up in Severus's leather chair for, she inhaled the smell that was surrounding her and she could not help but smile despite the tears running down her face. The chair smelt of potions ingredients, whenever he sits down after concocting a potion some of the smells would become embedded into the leather overtime the smells clung and now the potions ingredients he most commonly used were entrenched within the chair. The chair's smell did a little to comfort her but she just wanted Severus to come and comfort her now to cheer her up or take her mind off it.

She was just about to move and go to bed when he walked into the room. When he saw her he frowned, she noticed this, though according to the rest of his students he was scowling. She stood and he held out his hand while walking into his private quarters. Ellie smiled and grabbed hold of it feeling like a little girl once more, his long fingers wrapped around her hand, and she had to admit that his long fingers were surprisingly warm. Severus sat on the dark brown sofa. Ellie leant on Severus, her head resting on his shoulder her feet curled up beneath her. She started calming her erratic breathing by listening to his and matching it.

"Ellie, what is upsetting you?" the question started Ellie off again and she could not speak. Severus was completely out of his depth, he had no idea what was upsetting Ellie so much. Usually he had a clue but to his knowledge Dimitri had got married, however she did not have any feelings for him, at least not enough to cause this kind of emotional reaction. Nevertheless he knew that Oliver had gone with her, and that would have taken her mind off any emotional feelings that she could be feeling. He paused in his thoughts, and reversed his thinking slightly. Oliver.

"May I inquire as to what Oliver has done distress you so greatly?" Ellie sniffed for a few minutes and shrugged her shoulders. Severus decided to change the subject, after all he had a feeling she would not talk to him about her feelings just yet. "Would you appreciate your Birthday present?" Ellie smiled slightly, but Severus continued speaking "I know it is traditional that I give it you tomorrow but since you are here." Ellie nodded her head, she wished that he had kept up with tradition on one hand, but at the same time she knew that doing it now would make her feel better. She glanced at her charm bracelet and wondered what she would get for it this year, a castle, to represent Hogwarts would make sense. Severus stood up and looked at the smile he had brought to her face.

Severus left the room and Ellie could not help but look around, the room had not changed much since she had known him. The room was filled with earthy tones, and instead of stone walls surrounding him there were bookcases covering nearly every surface. Most of them filled with potions journals, whether they were Severus' or publications. One of the great things about potions was there was always something else to learn. She heard some shuffling and could not help but giggle, after all presents were always put in a safe place, but like all safe places they were difficult to remember. A noise of triumph came from the bedroom and laughter filled the living area. If any student heard him making noises of frustration due to misplacing something they would not think him the scary Bat they had christened him.

"Here, Seasons Greeting." Severus attempted to smile and Ellie could see that he was not used to it, the smile looked more like a grimace of pain. Ellie attempted to chuckle at his attempt to herself but Severus really did have hearing like a bat., and he scowled playfully at her. Ellie just put a proud grin on her face and took the present out of his hand.

It was immaculately wrapped as always, a lovely emerald paper, a silver bow. Ellie had a strange feeling that the reason for the paper always being the same colour was due to him using the same roll of wrapping paper for all of her presents, he still had not finished the roll. She always felt bad about ripping into something so beautiful. She slowly untied the bow, feeling slightly disappointed, once she opened this she would not get another one for a whole year. She watched the box for a few moments, and glanced up at Severus. He had raised an eyebrow at her, something he seemed to do all the time and she could not help a cheeky smile coming on to her face. After a few moments her curiosity got the better of her and she ripped into the emerald paper without thought. Inside was the small jewellery box that she had become accustomed to seeing over the years, instead of being upset, she felt her excitement build. Nestled inside the box was a heart shaped charm, with a small gem in the top right. Ellie felt her heart stop at the beauty of it. She had not seen something that beautiful for a long time. It was also defiantly not what she had been expecting.

The smile on her face made Severus smile momentarily, she then held out her wrist in a demanding way. She had done this every time she received a new charm. He would raise an eyebrow at the unspoken command, she would pout and he would give in. He managed to place the charm on to the bracelet with a little difficulty. She was running out of room, soon she would either need a new bracelet or to take off some of the charms, neither of which he could see her doing. "Thank you Severus, it is beautiful." Severus inclined his head at the gratitude he received. He always tried to find something not only beautiful but something that would fit what was happening to her at the time, and hopefully something she had not had before.

"Would you like to talk about what upset you now, or not?" he asked her, she just shook her head, the joy that had been lighting up her face dimming a little.

"I am going to go and thank my friends for the party. I wasn't expecting anything." Severus nodded his head knowing that she would talk about what was troubling her at another point in time, she always did.

"Ok, I will see you tomorrow morning." Ellie nodded her head. and stood up. She wrapped her arms around Severus' thin frame thinking that he really needed to eat more, and left the room playing with her bracelet in nervousness.


	25. Chapter 25

_Big shout out to everyone! We have hit 7000 visitors and I could not be happier! This chapter is dedicated to xXMizz Alex VoulturiXx who was nice enough to leave me a review so thank you. Next chapter will be published a week today! Any comments or reviews appreciated!_

_Enjoy!_

**Part 25 – After Party Awkwardness**

She slowly made her way up to the Great Hall from Severus' office and poked her head into the room, there was no one there, the room was restored to its usual state. She frowned thinking where they could have gone, and realised they were probably staying the night and flooing home in the morning. So she climbed the seven flights of stairs slowly, at one point the stairs actually changed with her on them. She simply rolled her eyes and continued her slow pace. When she got to the Fat Lady she stated the Gryffindor password hesitantly and made her way inside.

There had been a conversation going on when the portrait started opening, by the time she made her way inside the conversation had stopped. The room was silent and considering Fred and George were in the room that was saying something. Ellie smiled and looked around the room once. When she met Oli's eyes she instantly looked at her feet and started fiddling with her bracelet once more. "I just came up to thank you for my party." Ellie told her shoes. The girls and Fred and George could not help but exchange amused looks. Oliver resolutely looked at the wall about three feet above Ellie's head.

"You're welcome." Deniz and Marie both gave her a hug, and Marie sent an inquiring look her way but didn't say anything else. Fred and George came over and hugged her as well. The four of them disappeared off into their respective rooms. The room was silent, Ellie noticed that Oli's hands migrated to his pockets. She looked at his body language and noticed that he was annoyed about something.

"Thank you Oliver." She stated, he glanced at her for a few moments, then his eyes went back to the wall once more. His jaw was clenched, but Ellie noticed that for the moment he looked at her there was hurt in his eyes. "For taking me to the wedding, I had a surprisingly good time, considering." Oli's jaw unclenched, and Ellie felt a small surge of triumph went through her body.

"You're welcome." The words were stiff and his body was tense. A knife could cut through the pressure in the room. Ellie swallowed. "I enjoyed the party." Ellie grimaced for a few moments. Remembering the besotted look on the bridegroom's face, a small part of her was happy that he had found not only contentment in his arranged marriage but love. However the majority of her still had not forgiven him for what she would call betraying her. "I'm sorry I didn't think." Oli's voice filled the air between them and Ellie could not suppress the shiver of appreciation.

"That was obvious." Her voice was harsh and she had spoken without thinking. After a moment she realised what she had said, there was no way that he was referencing what happened at the party, was there? She was confused more so now than ever. "I…didn't think." Oli attempted to hold back a smile, that moment endeared her more to him that ever. He said nothing, he didn't have to. She looked at him and knew that if he said anything it would simply be a rehash of what she had just said.

Silence reigned. It was not the comfortable one they had shrouded themselves in before, this one was different, the weight of things that had not been said which needed to be, the expectation one pair of eyes, and hope in the other, neither of which were willing to meet. "I should probably go to bed, after all I am up early in the morning." Ellie informed him a strained smile on her face.

"You shouldn't leave." Oli stated looking tense once more. Ellie frowned, she would have thought that that he would have wanted her to leave as quickly as possible, especially after the fiasco earlier. Ellie looked at the floor and shifter her weight from one leg to another. There was silence for a few moments before she decided to break it.

"Why?" she looked at Oli's shirt and could not help but remember the feel of those hidden muscles carrying her to his room. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, Ellie knew that he wanted to say something, he just was not sure how to word it. She waited patiently for five minutes before taking her usual seat. If he didn't want her to leave fair enough, but she was not going to stand up for any longer.

After a few moments of staring at her disbelievingly, he took the seat next to her. Each of them had their hands placed on their knees and the most usual position for them to sit, Oli's arm around her shoulders was being ignored simply because of how awkward it would be.

Ellie had not wanted things to change between them, it seemed that it had changed beyond all recognition. "I should really get some sleep I have a busy day tomorrow." As she made to get up Oli grabbed hold of her wrist, her eyes met his and she slightly understood his request, so she sat back down .

"Thank you." She nodded her head and turned slightly in her seat so she was facing him, she was waiting for him to speak. She was not sure how long they sat there, but she was patient, after all it sometimes took a while to phrase something just right. "What are you doing for the rest of the Christmas holidays?" Ellie's delicately arched eyebrows were pulled together in a frown, causing a slight crease in her forehead.

"Apart from tomorrow, I have some homework to complete that I have been putting off. You?" after the next exchange the pair heard shuffling coming from the stairs and both glanced in that direction, they did not see anyone so assumed that whoever it was had been listening to their conversation waiting for them to talk about something interesting. "Look, I really should go now Oli," with a quick glance at the clock she ascertained the time and spoke once more "Merry Christmas." She went to hug him but thought better off it and left the common room, just before the portrait closed behind her she heard him mutter, 'you too'.


End file.
